Primal
by Evalea
Summary: Bridget is a wizard, but a wizard from an ancient group of families that have incredible power. Dealing with learning about this power and the return of Voldemort, she and her friends must deal with their lives turning upside down and all the while she must balance a relationship with one of the biggest pranksters that has ever been born. Fourth year on and it's a bad description.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's a new story! I'm hoping that it's not to confusing but if it is be sure to let me know and I'll try to clarify. Be sure to review so I know what yall think :)**

As if the past two and half years hadn't of been bad enough, now she was in writhing pain unsure of the cause. Professor Lupin was yelling for Madame Pomfery to go and get Dumbledore and attempting to get Professor McGonagall to take the group of friends that had brought her there after her collapse back to the common room, but the woman also refused to leave her students side.

"What's the problem?" She could hear the headmasters voice and McGonagall called out to him.

"Sir, its Bridget Faltey. She's collapsed." Then her tone became hushed so only the old man could hear her, "Her mother went through it to, but not this early."

Dumbledore sent the group back to their dormitories with Madame Pomfery. The man approached Lupin who was still holding her down trying to help her concentrate on easing the pain, Lupin looked at him, "She's Priming isn't she? I've only read a little bit about it, Primers aren't very open about it."

"Yes it appears she is. We must find her a bond mate and get in touch with the Prime Council." Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall, "Do you know how to get in touch with them? You sister must have mentioned something of the means."

"Yes, I do." McGonagall left for her office.

"How are we supposed to find her a bond mate randomly?" Lupin said holding her down through a scream of pain, "She said her brother disappeared when she was eight and her father we all know is dead."

"I don't know." Dumbledore said deep in thought, "I'm sure we'll find someone."

When the doors to the infirmary opened the two expected to see McGonagall walk back in but instead it was Madame Pomfery walking in with Cedric Diggory. Lupin looked down to see the girl who had been in immense pain just seconds before only straining to keep it under control.

* * *

><p>Bridget returned to the burrow after her run with Diggory to find that the others were out playing quidditch with the hype of them going to the world cup. Molly was in the kitchen preparing lunch for them when they got back and she smiled at the girl, "How was your run with Cedric?"<p>

"Fine." Bridget smiled at the woman who was like her own mother. She had been living with them since her mother was killed when she was ten, she had spent half of her time with her uncle but when the Weasleys found out he had used the Cruciatus curse on her to find out where her brother was they had him sent to Azkaban and Bridget couldn't have been happier. Leaning on the counter she took the glass of water that was offered to her, "I'm not sure that I like this overabundance of energy though. I wish my mom had warned me about all of this."

"I'm sure she wanted to dear, but even if she had before she was…" Molly still had a hard time saying it Emmele had been her closest friend, "You probably wouldn't have understood what Priming was or what it was going to do to you."

"Yeah I know, I don't blame her. I wish there was someone who knew about it that I could ask questions though." Bridget set the glass down at the sink so it would be washed with the other dirty dishes, "The Council didn't want anything to do with me besides the bonding, they didn't like that I had Primed so early and had so much of energy in me."

"Well darling that's a good thing though, it means you have your mum and your dad in you." Molly placed a hand on her shoulder. Bridget smiled knowing she was right. When her parents got married neither of them knew that the other was a Primal so she had more of the ancient energy that most of the others. "Now go on up and wash before lunch and before the boys get back."

She nodded and did as the woman requested and the past couple of years ran through her mind as the warm water cascaded down her head. The images of her mother chasing her up the stairs telling her to find the wedding album as she kept their attackers away from her, showing up at the burrow clutching the book of moving photos in her hand, then of course her involvement in the issues of Ron, Harry, and Hermione the past three years followed up by her Priming. Bridget wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for Remus, due to his predicament he knew more about magical breeds than anyone else she knew, his knowledge almost surpassed Dumbledores on the subject which surprised her.

Looking in the mirror she ran her hands through her copper hair before putting the towel dried hair into a bun on the top of her head. Opening the door she was bombarded but two bodies of the same size, "Bridg, you're all nice and clean!"

"And ya smell nice too." The second voice finished right after the other.

"Not anymore thanks to you two assholes!" She shoved the twins off of her who reeked of sweat and dirt.

"Be careful there Bridg, your American is coming out a bit." One of them smiled at her.

She squinted her eyes at him, "You claim it's always coming out Fred."

"How'd you know I was Fred?" He placed his arm on the door jamb keeping her from escaping. She leaned on the opposite side where George was and smiled at them. These two had been the one thing keeping her life light since she had come to Britain, they were also the only two other than Molly and Arthur who knew about her uncle using the curse on her since they were there when she told them about it, but Hermione of course found out eventually.

"Well first you just told me I was right and second, Georges face is rounder." She smiled giving George a pat on the cheek before squeezing past him to the room that she and Ginny now shared.

"Well George I do believe she just called you fat." Fred poked at his brother and before George could respond Bridget called over her shoulder to them.

"Never said that. Being bone thin isn't always attractive Fred."

George grinned smugly at his brother, "That means I'm better looking than you."

Bridget laughed closing the door when she heard the tussle now starting in the hallway between the two boys. They were probably her favorite people that she knew, sometimes joining in on their antics because even though they were born on April Fools day, she had been born on Halloween.

* * *

><p>As the summer passed she continued to exercise with Cedric both of them having a lot of energy due to the bonding and when she was done she would go to watch the siblings all play quidditch. She had never really found any joy in playing it but watching it was fun, especially with Fred and George always giving Ron a hard time. George came down from the air and sat next to her on the ground, "So what's with you spending all this time with Cedric?"<p>

She just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting anyone to know about her being Primal, it was a thing that they generally kept a secret due to the nature of how the specialty came about. Instead she raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that jealousy I hear George Weasley?"

"No…" He avoided her gaze, "Just curiosity."

"Uh huh. You don't fool me." She shoved him with her shoulder, "I mean its not like it isn't to be expected, you liking me and all, we spend a lot of time together and we are only a year and a half apart."

"Yet you are still two years after me." He picked back at her, knowing she hated that her birthday was only a few weeks after school started.

She grinned at him, "Yes but for some reason I'm still smarter than you."

"While that may be, I am stronger." He said standing up then throwing her over his shoulder.

She groaned, the twins were forever doing this to her, "This is so demeaning!"

"You like it." He laughed at her carrying her back to the house.

"What fifteen year-old likes being carried around like she just got kidnapped?" She propped her elbow on his back so she could support her head.

"You aren't fifteen yet, and its not kidnapped, the word we like to use is claimed, remember?" Fred smiled walking behind George where she could see him.

"Yes because that makes me feel so much better. Generally when you two claim a target it means a prank is coming." She moaned.

"Not today love." George said throwing her down on the couch she cringed unsure of what was about to happen and when nothing did she opened one eye to see Hermione looking down over her.

A smile grew on her face and the two girls embraced each other, they hadn't seen each other since the day Hermione was escorted out of the infirmary. She quickly grabbed Bridget and pulled her up the stairs to her room. Hermione sat down on her bed and Bridget sat by her pillows, "So what happened right before break?"

Bridget sighed knowing this would come up, the girls were best friends after all. She decided that Hermione was the only one she wanted to trust with the information right now out of all of her friends, the girl was more likely to understand since she too was different in a way, her parents being muggles. She went on to explain and wasn't surprised when her friend had heard of Primals from some obscure textbook. Bridget went on to fill in the pieces, "Primals are like animagus' but we don't turn into the animals we have the characteristics of those animals. Like for my mom's side was bonded with a Phoenix, so I can control fire and wind that I know of so far. Also my dad had a little bit of chameleon and frog in him do I can somewhat blend into my surroundings."

"So is that why you were so good with Buckbeak, him being part bird and all?" Hermione asked intent on learning everything about this new subject.

"Yeah, but most Primals are good with all kinds of animals." She leaned back on the wall, "But the Priming is like a curse, since humans and animals weren't meant to be compatible with each other we were given more energy than our bodies were meant to contain, women more so than men because of the fact that we have children and we have to hold all the energy when we're pregnant, men barely have a change in energy so that why two people bond together, to share the energy, generally it's the girls brother or father but since I don't have either one of those we had to find someone who matched my bond, which is Cedric."

"So is he a Primal?"

"No, the bond mate doesn't need to be a Primal, they just need to be compatible with the person. I don't quite get how it works, it was never really explained to me. The head of the council is part dragon so she isn't very nice."

Her friend thought for a moment, "That's awful."

"Yeah I wish I had known about it before hand, at least been able to prepare myself instead of just randomly collapsing in pain." Bridget laughed.

"Yes, you did give us quite a scare. What would have happened if you didn't find a bond mate?"

"I would have died eventually." She sighed, "But I'm one of the youngest Primals they've seen in a very long time so they said since my body was still growing I had a longer time frame than if I had Primed when I was supposed to, which is like twenty. The cool part is that I can absorb energy from people and things like that, if I were to do it I might kill them but if anything were to happen, like it always seems to I can like touch a tree and get an energy transfer if Cedric isn't around."

Hermione nodded her head and then they heard the call for dinner and they proceeded down the flights of stairs. When they got down stairs they saw that Harry had just arrived and the friends all greeted each other and the look she gave him made him know better than to ask what had happened before break.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were off to the World Cup and her, George, Fred, and Cedric talked most of the walk to the portkey since Harry and Ron were still half asleep. When they let go of the boot she laughed as her friends all fell to the ground and she floated down with the others. She stretched both hands out to Fred and George with a laugh.<p>

"How'd you know how to do that?" Fred asked rubbing his butt.

"Wedding album remember?" She laughed at him.

George patted his brother on the shoulder and said jokingly, "Bridge has done everything don't you remember, that's why she's smarter than us."

"Yes I am!" She laughed walking to catch up to Hermione. When they got to the tent the excitement was brimming from everyone and the group was laughing and making jokes and in moments like this Bridget felt like she had a real family, the few people she had were stretched far and wide, but this was like the family she had when she was eight before her brother left, or when she was five and her dad was still alive. She had been with these people for three years now and sometimes it actually felt like she had a permanent place with them, which she knew she always did with the Weasleys, but it's one thing to have a place to go and feel like a guest and another to have a home to return to and know you belong, and moments like this she felt like she belonged.

As they were travelling to their seats she heard the sniveling voice of Draco and inwardly groaned, her uncle and Dracos father were the best of friends since their time at Hogwarts and they had always tried to make her like them, since her father was like them at one time. When Draco spotted her after his father hit him with the walking stick he called, "Bridget why don't you come down and sit with civilized people."

"I prefer personality over civility, which they have more of both than you do." She spoke calmly to him not looking at the boy's father, remembering him there egging her uncle on as she ceased in pain on the floor of the manor when she was thirteen. Turning swiftly on her heel she continued to follow George up the stairs.

She cheered on the Irish and laughed at Fred and Georges jokings since she could hear them with George being to one side of her. George had to admit that he enjoyed always having Bridget around now. She was smart and had a sense of humor which made her fit in well with the twins, but lately he had been wanting to get to spend time getting to know more about her and spend one on one time with her. Hearing Malfoy say those things to her made his blood boil after knowing what his father had helped do to her. And he admired the way she didn't let it show that it affected her even though he knew deep down it had.

They returned to the tent and she laughed at the twins as they danced and sang around. She tried not to let her eyes linger on George as much as they did, knowing Hermione would notice. She loved both of the twins but George was gentler than Fred, he was always stopping his brother when he knew they were going too far. She felt something hit her face and looked over to where it had come from and saw Hermione sitting with a bowl of popcorn and a knowing smile, she had in fact been caught.

Sounds of exploding came from outside the tent and it drew everyone's attention and when Arthur came in saying they had to leave she felt an arm wrap around her and looked to see George. As they made their way out of the tent George was forced to take Ginny since she was now his responsibility so Bridget went over to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were looking around. They began to scramble when they saw the death eaters and Bridget was next to Harry when he got pulled in another direction, instinctively her hand shot out for his and she was pulled along with him. They ran trying to get back to the group and she watched as he was knocked to the ground and then knocked out. She landed on top of him in hopes to cover his scar and placed her hands on the ground and for the first time made her body blend into the ground.

She surprised herself how well it worked, people just passed them by and when there was no one left and he started to move she quickly dropped the change so he wouldn't see and she rolled off of him, "Seriously Harry, why is it always the two of us getting called out?"

"When I figure it out I'll let you know." He brushed off his hands after standing up. Their heads snapped at the sound of footsteps and they turned to see someone looking at them then begin walking towards them. She pushed him to run and hide behind a tent. The man didn't stop advancing on them and Bridget was ready with her wand in one hand and prepared to try out her flame in the other, not that she wanted to, or that she was even sure she was ready to. She gave a sigh of relief when the sound of their friends calling their names made the man turn around and leave.

* * *

><p>George sat in his room on the train with Fred and their other friends, Bridget would sometimes stop by but normally stayed with the other three. He was a little surprised to look over and see Cedric Diggory standing by the door staring straight ahead smiling at something, then felt a little jealous when Bridget was face to face with Cedric and they were laughing about something. Fred noticed his brother's attentionwas drawn away and tapped Georges leg with his foot.<p>

George only acknowledged him for a moment and was really beginning to wonder about the relationship the two had all of a sudden. As far as he knew neither of them had ever spoken before the summer and now Cedric was putting his hand on her shoulder?! He would have to get to the bottom of this, whether she wanted him to or not, even if she didn't have the growing feelings he had, he as one of her closest friends deserved to know.

Bridget got done talking to Cedric about informing Dumbledore about them needing to get plenty of exercise and when he walked away she turned to look at George staring at her with a concerned but smug smile. She laughed at him then leaned against the window inviting him out into the hallway, he obliged, "I do believe that was a look of jealousy."

"Actually I was coming up with a plan on how to figure out whats going on between the two of you." He put his hands in his pockets relaxedly.

She laughed again, "You could just ask."

"What's going on between you and Cedric?" George asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just friends. You didn't get a solid answer out of me the last time you asked a few weeks ago, what makes you think you'd get a better one now?" She tried to hide a smile.

He laughed now, "Because you told me to ask! Don't make me get Fred out here to help me get an answer."

"It is kind of strange only having to put up with one of you." She smiled beginning to walk back to her cabin.

"Put up with?" He called after her jokingly.

"I didn't stutter!" She laughed.

He shook his head at the girl as she walked off and they both wore smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

She listened as Dumbledore announced the girls from Beauxbatons and watched as all the boys enjoyed watching the girls go by, except the twins, who were normally all over that, then she noticed Fred was sitting next to Angelina, and so it made sense, but George was sitting next to a third year male, so that didn't. She shrugged it off as the headmaster introduced the boys from Durmstrang. Her eyebrows immediately rose at the sight. She felt someone nudge her under the table and looked over to see Angelina hinting at the boys walking past.

Fred noticed the exchange, "Come on you cant really like that can you?"

Angelina laughed at him and Bridget spoke, "What's not to like? Strapping young lads wielding big sticks, what could be more masculine than that? You two really need to work on your jealousy."

The surrounding people laughed and Hermione spoke up at the flame that had just appeared at the front of the room, "And one of them breathes a Phoenix."

"Man after my own heart it would seem." Bridget laughed with the girl and George just sat there wondering how he would ever get a hint if she felt the same. When it was the two of them he thought she was always flirting with him, but when people are around he can never tell.

Bridget listened as Dumbledore explained the rules and knew that the twins and Cedric were going to want to enter, and she didn't know which one she didn't like the idea of more. When the age limit was announced she felt a great deal of weight come off of her shoulders knowing the twins wouldn't enter. She looked around and saw Cedric, looking very interested and their eyes met for a moment and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.

* * *

><p>In their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class Bridgets blood ran cold when the unforgivable curses were brought up. She knew Hermione was thinking the same thing when her voice shook answering the questions asked. Watching as Moody made the insect bigger so everyone could see she tried to calm her nerves and stomach as he used the imperious course on the poor victim. Everyone laughed as it flung around the room but her and Hermione, Neville didn't seem to be enjoying it either.<p>

She had toned out everything, or at least she thought she had until she heard the words Torture Curse come out of Moodys mouth. Her entire body was cold now and Hermione could see she had grown pale. She pressed her eyelids together as hard as she could but she couldn't stop the squealing coming from the front of the room. Bridget couldn't take it anymore, the memory to over powering, stronger than she was and her legs moved before she could think about what she was doing and ran from the room.

Her legs took her down the stairs, and down the hallway until she finally tripped by a statue and she held onto it for support. Fred and George were walking by, being escorted by McGonagall, having just got in trouble when they noticed her out of breath. George walked over to her and McGonagall was about to call after him when he saw it was Bridget and she followed him over. George bent down to see her face and the tears that had streamed down it had stopped and instead her eyes were just wide, "Bridge, I thought you were in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I was." Her eyes connected with him, "He's mad… showed us the unforgivable curses. I-I-I couldn't do it."

"Of course you couldn't child. Fred, George, take her back to the common room. We'll talk about what you did later."

The twins got her to Gryffindor tower and she instantly ran to the bathroom getting rid of the contents of her stomach. Fred looked at his brother, "I'm not going in there. That's the girls lavatory."

George rolled his eyes at his brother, "When you get up the nerve to break a rule come and join me."

"It's not me she wants in there mate and you don't want me there." Fred held his hand out for his brother to go into the bathroom. George gave him a small smile and walked into the bathroom which thankfully was empty other than Bridget. He walked to where she was knelt in front of a toilet catching her breath. She jumped when he put his hand on her back and he instantly withdrew it.

"Sorry, its just when the memories are so vivid I get jumpy." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"It's alright, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong." He sat down next to her and was slightly surprised when she curled up next and put his arm around her. When he heard her sniffle he looked down and saw a tear streaming down her cheek again and pulled her closer making her look at him. He wiped away the tear, "He wont hurt you anymore, I wouldn't let him if he tried or anyone for that matter. I'm sure a Ton-Tongue Toffee or a Fainting Fancy would do them in."

She let out a small laugh but he didn't see her smile, "Especially since they are still a work in progress."

They looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Hermione walking briskly towards them, she fell to the ground and all but pulled Bridget from his arms. George decided it was best to get out of the girls washroom since classes must have just gotten out and he and Fred did have some work to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione had convinced her to leave the dormitory and go to the great hall to be around people. While they were there the seventeen year olds were putting their names into the Goblet of Fire. She looked up from her book when she heard a loud group of students coming into the hall and wasn't surprised to see Cedric heading for the Goblet. Before he put his name in he looked at her and gave her a wink, letting her know that he would be fine even if chosen. She just shook her head at him.<p>

Bridget didn't understand the want for 'eternal glory' as Dumbledore had called it. Even if she was old enough to enter she wouldn't want to, she was already put in the spot light more than she liked being raised in America since she was five, then hanging out with Fred and George, and of course the trouble she got into with Harry. She went back to her book for a moment before being interpreted by loud screams coming into the hall. Looking up she saw Fred and George running in with vials in their hands. She knew something bad and very funny was about to happen.

She attempted to hide her amusement when George came to one side of her and Fred sat on one side of Hermione and her friend tried to explain why it wasn't going to work. The boys tried to justify how it would and Bridget looked over at George, "I'm smarter than you remember? She's smarter than me, so she's right, it isn't going to work."

"We'll see about that." George smiled at her, "Make ya a deal, it works and we get a smile from you."

"And if it doesn't work then what do I get?" She looked at him with a confident face.

"Then love, you get the pleasure of being right, like always." He gave her a charming smile and she just rolled her eyes.

"Deal." She watched as the two stood up and toasted their potions, chugging them in one whole gulp then jumping past the age line. George looked back at her with a huge grin on his face and she motioned towards the Goblet telling him to try and put his name in.

Once he did George high fived his brother and immediately went to turn and look at Bridget but was knocked back by the fire throwing them out of the ring. She couldn't hold back the laughter when the twins hair began turning gray and they both grew long beards and started fighting each other. Hermione looked at her, "I thought you would only smile if it worked."

"Yeah but this is too good not to enjoy!" She was still laughing.

* * *

><p>Bridget sat trimming Georges beard since they had been told the only process to make it go away faster and turn back to its normal color was to trim the hair manually. She wore a small smile the whole time and he knew that she would hold this over his head for the rest of his life. He studied her face while she concentrated on his. Her eyes were brown and dark as she worked the scissors through the nappy gray hair hanging from his chin, but he knew the second she stepped out into the sunlight the hints of red in her eyes would shine through. He couldn't help but smile when she pulled the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth as she worked a spot close to his skin and when she paused for a moment he knew she had seen the smile.<p>

Her eyes met his, "Well at least now you know what you would look like with a beard. I wouldn't suggest it. It isn't a flattering look."

"Really now?" He leaned in closer with a mischievous smile, "So then if I don't grow a beard I'll look good when I'm older?"

"You will always look good as yourself." She said moving a lock of hair that was slowly turning back to red away from his eyes and he could feel his cheeks get warm. Bridget wasn't sure what to do considering his close proximity and so she quickly turned his head to the side so she could reach a different part of his beard.

Fred bust into the room, "Alright fine I can't take it anymore! It itches so much!"

The two laughed at him, he had contemplated keeping it until it went away on its own and Bridget had decided not to tell him otherwise, "Good choice, Angelina wasn't fond of the way it made you look a hundred and seventy."

"She said that?" Fred got excited.

"Yeah. Word for word." Bridget laughed at him then looked at George moving his face from one side to the other, "Well I think that's as good as I can get it by hand, it should be gone in an hour or so I think. Fred, come take a seat."

"Life saver you are."

* * *

><p>"The Hogwarts Champion is:" Bridget listened to the words the headmaster spoke and in her mind she kept hoping, <em>Not Cedric, Not Cedric<em>, "Cedric Diggory!"

She closed her eyes, the tournament came with mortal danger and that wasn't something she liked her friends, let alone her bond mate being in. This was going to be a long year.

She opened her eyes again as Dumbledore began speaking about the Cup and she got a bad feeling when the flame of the Goblet turned red again, signifying that it had another entrant. Dumbledore walked over and looked at the piece of paper. The name he read wasn't one, but two mixed together written in such a way the Goblet would think it was one name. He murmured at first, but she heard it, and when he spoke louder she knew she hadn't been imagining it, "Harry Potter Bridget Faltey."

This was going to be a _very_ long year.

Dumbledore continued to yell their names and she looked at Harry, neither of them wanting to move, "For real though, why is it always us?"

When Hermione finally shoved them both up and they walked to their headmaster he as equally perplexed as they were and handed them the paper. They walked to where the champions were sent in the trophy room and didn't have to say a word to each other, they knew that neither of them put their names in and they knew they didn't ask anyone else to. They both knew that something was horribly wrong.

When she walked into the trophy room Cedric gave her and Harry a questioning look until he heard the yells coming behind them in the hallway and his face lost its color. He began shaking his head, "No. No. No No No. No. There is no way I think what is happening is happening."

"I want to be standing here as much as you want me to be." She looked at him, with the bonding he was also given the strong urge to want to protect her, after all it was a connection like no other.

After a few minutes of arguing it was decided that there was no way they could have put their names in and since the Goblet was a binding contract they had to compete, but since their names were drawn together and they were not as learned in the magical arts as the others, they could compete as a team.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Remus,<em>

_I've been doing my best to keep my mind off of the tournament. I don't know who would have put our names into the Fire like they did. It's strange having us both on the same paper. I know nothing good is going to come of it. I also don't know how I feel about competing in tasks that are considered life threatening while trying to keep my background hidden. I think I did a good job being as ambiguous as possible while talking to that reporter from the Daily Prophet, but I'm not sure. I hope all is well with you and I hope you stay safe since your next cycle is coming up. It's nice to know that I have someone I can talk to that will understand what I'm going through. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Bridget_

* * *

><p>She had gotten off of her run with Cedric and Harry had told her about going to see Hagrid. When the time came they got under the cloak and went to meet him like he had asked them too and they had seen the dragon and they were both dumb founded. On the way back to the castle Harry finally spoke, "They cant be serious!"<p>

"Well I guess they are." She rubbed one of her shoulders, "You just think they would have started out with something a little more easy than dragons!"

"And I can't believe Ron didn't tell me!" Harry continued to get madder, "Speaking of have you been having issues with Hermione?"

"No, just the same as always. Why? Whats going on with you and Ron?" Bridget looked at him as they walked into the common room.

"He thinks I put our names in the Goblet and that I should have told him." Harry fell back into a chair in the corner of the room and she sat on one across from him, "Youd think people would be more upset that I didn't tell you if I had."

"I don't see how people can even think that we put our names in there." She rolled her eyes, "Why would one of us put someone else's name on there with us and why the hell would it even make sense for us to put them on together. Do people not see the bigger picture going on here?"

"It would be easier to say that if we knew what the bigger picture was." He rubbed his eyes and then decided he was going to bed.

She grabbed his arm as he walked by, "Harry, I'm sorry that everyone is singling you out thinking you dragged me into this. It isn't fair that they're treating you like they are just because your name is more well known."

"As long as you and I know then it's fine. They can all think what they want." He gave her as sincere of a smile that he could.

"Don't let them push you around Harry. It's okay to stand up for yourself." She called after him.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry did just that, she was walking towards him after having lunch with the twins and saw him yelling at Malfoy, who drew on him as he turned around then was immediately turned into a ferret. Bridget walked beside Harry getting a pat on the back from Cedric as she did and watched the ordeal and McGonagall attempting to call Moody off. She knew the woman was only being as persistent and rude as she was because of what Moody had shown them in class.<p>

As he walked off he called for her and Harry to follow him. When they got to his office he asked what the plans were for the dragon. The two looked at each other then looked back at him and she spoke, "All we really have right now is that I'm good with animals, but I think dragons might be a little different."

Moody went on to explain their competitors strengths and then asked what Harrys was and she spoke up, "He's a great flyer, first year seeker."

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed have a broom." He looked at her.

Moody leaned in closer, "You're allowed a wand."

The three went through and devised a plan that involved her getting closer to the dragon than she would have liked but she knew that it was the only chance of giving Harry enough time to allow his broom to get to the arena. When they left back for the dormitory she walked with her mothers ring in her hand and Harry practiced the new spell, wanting to make sure he had it mastered before the first task, "I just don't want you close to that dragon any longer than you have to be."

"Yeah I have a feeling it won't be as nice as Buckbeak was." She took the ring back from him, "But all the same, don't put yourself in harm's way, I don't want the boy who lived to die on my watch."

"I've gotten lucky so far when it comes to that." He smiled at her before saying Accio.

"Yes but we don't know how long that luck will last." She smiled at him like a sister would, in fact that's how they thought of each other, both were orphans and were both wanted by Voldemort, even though she didn't know why, just something else her mother didn't tell her. Perhaps her Death Eater turned under cover Auror has something to do with it.

Once they got to the common room Harry said he was going up to his room to keep practicing and Bridget nodded then noticed the real reason was Ron sitting with Seamus and Dean.

* * *

><p>The day of the first task came sooner than she wanted it to and when Harry said she could put her hand in the bag to pull out their dragon she knew that he was testing to see if her animal charm would work on the smaller version. Bridget was even surprised when it didn't bite but crawled up her arm and nuzzled on her shoulder. When Cedric went to leave the tent he turned around for a moment and walked over to her, "I'll be fine. Promise me you will be too."<p>

"Do my best, yeah." She tried to reassure him with a smile but it didn't really work. He gave her a hug and she felt a small burst of energy. Bridget whispered into his ear, "Don't do that, you need all the energy you have."

"I'll be fine, I just said that." He brushed a lock out of her face and left the tent.

She and Harry just sat by themselves until they were the only ones left. He was staring at his lap and she was staring straight ahead. His voice was quiet when he spoke, "Hey Bridget?"

"Yeah Harry?" She looked at him but he never looked at her.

"I'm glad it's you here next to me. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else even if I could have." He locked eyes with her when he was done speaking and they heard Dumbledore talking about them going next.

She stood and held her hand out to him, "I'll always be right next to you." He took her hand and she smiled, "Now let's go get that egg."

George felt a knot in his stomach when Bridget appeared next to Harry in the entrance way. He watched as she pushed her friend out of the way when the tail came swinging at them. Hermione knew that her friend was probably going to have to do something she wasn't comfortable with in order to protect herself from the dragon to be able to get that egg.

Bridget saw the mouth open and ran hitting Harry out of the way as the fire came bellowing towards them and she used the hand that her wand was in to block the flame to make it seem like she was using some kind of spell. When she landed next to Harry behind a boulder he looked at her out of breath, "What spell was that and why didn't you teach it to me?"

"We'll have class time later Harry." She said and they split up. Harry ran in front of the dragon, drawing its attention while she ran towards the chain that was wrapped around its neck. Bridget went as fast as she could dodging its feet since she could hear that her friend was having a hard time. She grabbed onto its leg as she saw its tail fling him across the arena and hoped she could do something to help.

The dragon was now focused on her but its movements weren't as damaging as before even though it was stomping up and down and trying to get her off of its leg which she was now climbing. It went to bite her off but she saw its head coming down and she quickly reached out to the chain and jumped to it, the links were perfect size for climbing. Since she was no longer directly on it the creatures focus went back to Harry and she began yelling to him, "HARRY YOUR WAND!"

She heard others screaming the same thing and prayed he could stop scrambling long enough to perform the spell. The dragon took to the air and she was clinging to the chain but she was almost to the animals neck.

George had no idea what she was climbing for, if it was supposed to be a distraction it wasn't working very well, but Hermione knew what she was trying, and she hoped to god it worked. They heard her yelling for Harry to get down as the animal blew out more fire.

She heard a wizzing sound and knew it from all the quidditch she had seen, her eyes located the broom and called out to Harry, "It's coming on your left!"

His head peaked out and saw where it was and she watched as he flung himself of the boulder onto the broom and it was exact timing for her to grab onto the main collar. She tried to get footing on the hide of the animal but since it was moving towards Harry who was now on the broom she just had to hold on tight. The dragon took off into the air and she felt the chain pull taught and then a jerk and she was flying free hanging onto nothing but a chain on the dragons neck.

The dragon was gaining on Harry and she knew she had to do something now that the dragon was free, she had to make this work. He used all of her might to pull herself onto the dragon and positioned her legs to where she was locked in by the spikes sticking off of its neck.

Fred and George first applauded the dragon when it destroyed the covered seating until George looked down at the arena, "Where's Bridget?"

"She was still hanging from the chain!" Hermione called to him and watched as his face grew pale at the thought of her hanging from a free flying, untamed dragon.

Her hands were right behind the base of its head as she tried to get the dragon to listen to her. She was slowly working her way into the animal connection with it but dragons were stubborn, violent creature and none of hers were, it was like trying to understand a different language. She got into its mind that it wanted to go another way from the way that Harry went so that he could go back to the arena but when she rounded the tower she screamed out as she saw Harry coming right towards her. She watched him fall off of his broom and grab onto a window seal.

Bridget got the dragon to land on a roof top so she could call out to him, "Harry I'm trying I swear to god. When you get back on your broom you just head straight back to the arena!"

"I'm not leaving you on the back of a dragon!" He called back to her fighting to get his broom free.

"It's me being selfish really, if I cant get him to obey then he's going to follow you back to the arena anyways and I can have someone help me get off of him." She was trying to slow the dragon down from climbing to close to Harry. Loosing her concentration for a moment she almost screamed out again when the dragon bit the window out that Harry had been hanging off of. She heard him scream and mustered everything she had, grabbing a spike that was sticking out of the top of the head, and placing her other hand right next to it, she yelled at the dragon, "Follow him!"

Bridget was surprised when he obeyed. The dragon followed him and when she felt him about to breathe fire she yelled for him not to and watched as his mouth shut. She yelled for him to back off and he did. She had a smile across her face, "Harry! I did it! You're safe now!"

Harry turned around to watch as she had the dragon spin in the air and he started laughing and she did too, they couldn't believe they had done it. She let out a victory cry and so did the dragon. She and Harry laughed before they headed back to the arena.

The audience heard the dragons cry and they all thought the worst. Cedric knew she was alright, she had to be. George didn't know what to think and Hermione, her mind was blank for the first time that she could remember. They all let out a cheer when Harry came over the rocks and then were all amazed when Bridget was behind him and she landed the dragon in the center of the arena as Harry grabbed the golden egg. He flew around to right next to where she was and they both lifted it into the air with the dragon once again letting out a roar.


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall had finally gotten the boys to take part in the practice for the Yule Ball and Bridget wasn't surprised to see Fred walk up to Angelina to be his dance partner and couldn't help but smile at the girls excitement. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see George holding a hand out. Letting out a laugh at his obvious begrudgment at having to even take part in dancing that wasn't foolish dancing and accepted his offer.

"So I was wondering." He started off, eyes not connecting to hers, "If Cedric had already asked you to the ball?"

"No he hasn't, I also don't think he plans to." She let out another soft laugh.

"Has anyone?" He finally looked down at her.

"Not unless you are right now." She said helping him to not beat around the bush, it wasn't like him and she couldn't help but blush when she saw the slight color appear on his own cheeks.

He tried to hide it, "Well I mean if no one has asked you yet."

"George we just found out about it." Bridget looked up at him.

"Ah yes that's right." He tried to play it off, then resumed his usual demeanor, "Well, then m'lady would you do me the honors of allowing me to escort the one and only dragon tamer to the Yule Ball?"

She couldn't help but laugh, its all he ever seemed to make her do and she enjoyed it, "Of course I would good sir."

"Whew theres a load off my chest. You know I was working up the nerve to ask you for a long time. Five minutes can be a complete dread." He laughed with her and heard McGonagall call for a change of partners and instead of passing her onto someone else he just gave her a spin and she landed back in his arms, "Well how are you today ma'am?"

"Very fine, don't think I've seen you around that much." She bowed her head at him.

"I love that you play along, so little girls do." They continued swaying to the music, "What are you doing after this?"

"Whoa building up the courage to ask me out on two dates within the time span of ten minutes." She raised an eyebrow at him, "As much as I would love to do what I'm sure would be something to get me into trouble after this, I'm supposed to meet Cedric for a run."

"See why I was afraid he had beaten me to the punch?" He gave her a coy smile, "But I understand, as long as I'm always your favorite trouble maker I guess I'll be okay."

"Always." She laughed. For the next hour they danced, every time McGonagall said for the partners to switch he would just spin her around and continue talking. When they were dismissed she waved goodbye to him and headed off to see Cedric.

When they had gotten half way through with their run they decided to take a break by one of the larger trees. They sat next to each other and Cedric looked at her, "You know, I'm impressed you were able to take care of that dragon so fast considering the head of the council."

"Actually I just pictured her as the dragon." She smiled at him.

"That was a very good idea." He smiled back and leaned on the tree, "You guys figure out the egg yet?"

"No. Every time we open it, its just a screaming headache."

"Same here." He looked over at her. "So this Yule Ball thing, you been asked yet?"

"Yeah. You asked anyone yet?" She looked at him.

"No, I'm going to when we get done." He smiled and she gave him a questioning look, "Cho Chang. You?"

"George Weasley."

"Congratulations." She gave him another look, "Oh don't try and pretend, you've had feelings for him for a while, we shared the same mind for a few minutes remember."

"Oh god you could see that?!" Her eyes grew wide and he laughed at her.

"I could tell you had feelings for someone, honestly I thought it was Harry until I saw you with the twins so much, then after a while it all made sense." He looked at her.

"You should become a magical shrink." She laughed at him.

"Shrink?" He questioned.

"It's a psychologist. Sorry I forgot for a moment about things being different here." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Actually I've been thinking about law enforcement, since I'm kind of like your protector and it feels nice knowing I'm taking care of someone."

"I can see it. Maybe an Auror? You're good enough." She saw him smile shyly, he was popular but didn't like it and only she could really tell.

"Ready to head back?" He said helping her up as she nodded, "Last one there has to wear what the other choses to the ball!"

"Oh hell no!" She ran after him. When they got back to the main staircase she had beaten him by a foot, and they both almost fell to the ground out of breath. Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina were all waiting for her knowing when she would have been returning, "Yeah girls what's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead next weekend to go shopping for the ball?" Angelina asked with a large smile.

"You all already have dates, man these guys move quick." She looked over at Cedric who was still catching his breath, "All except that one it would seem."

"Be nice." He laughed before patting her on the back and heading up the stairs.

"Well I'm the only one with an actual date, but they're bound to get one." Ginny spoke, "I mean just look at them."

Bridget nodded in agreement and they all headed up stairs with the talk of what kind of dress would look good on each of them.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard Bridget yelling her name from the bathroom while she was doing her hair. She quickly put her wand down and headed for the door, "What is it?"<p>

"I've made a horrible mistake! I can't wear this!" She swung the door open, "Why did you let the others talk me into this?"

Hermione was taken aback by her best friends beauty, while yes she was normally beautiful and at first she had thought the dress was a bit much, with her hair and make-up done the girl looked phenomenal. Her hair was pulled back away from her face but the curls fell into a line down the back of her head and the faint sparkle she had managed to put in her hair matched the details of her dress, which was a dark red that clung tight to the top part of her body then at her hips fell loose to the floor and then the layer under that was black matched to the black accents the dress had going across the bodice. She had more color on her lips than normal and her eyes were outlined in black and the actual color of her eyes matched the dress and she didn't need eyeshadow. The outfit made the girl look more mature than usual, but it made her beautiful none the less, "You look amazing, now I don't want to go."

"And disappoint Victor? I think not!" Bridget gawked at her, "You look great!" She remembered something, "Oh yeah I have something for you."

Hermione took the small box that was handed to her, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

She opened it up to see two flower earrings the same colors as her dress. Bridget knew she liked simple jewelry and these were perfect for her. Hermione smiled, "I love them, and I have something for you too."

Bridget took the box handed to her and she opened it up to see a black stone on a simple silver necklace, Hermione spoke, "It's Onyx, its supposed to help sharpen your senses and to help get rid of any negativity around you. I thought it might be helpful with the tournament."

"It's perfect." Bridget said putting it on, "And it matches my outfit, which I would have worn it either way."

The two girls hugged then looked at themselves in the mirror, almost not recognizing the reflections. Bridget took a breath in and looked at Hermione, "Ready to go?"

"You go on, I still have to finish my hair." Bridget hesitated, not wanting to leave her friend, "Go on I'll be there I promise, don't leave George waiting."

Hermione laughed as a grin grew across her friends face and she excitedly left the room. George was in fact waiting for her in the common room, Fred having already left with Angelina. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped, "Well done Bridget."

"Should say the same about you." She said running a finger down the lapel of his dress robes, "I was afraid you'd have ruffles."

He laughed then held put an arm to escort her down stairs. When they arrived at the door Cedric and Cho walked up to them. Cedric gave her a smile, "See I would have picked something like that."

"Regardless I don't trust you with fashion, specifically mine." She smiled at him, "Plus you are technically my opponent right now, you might do anything to make me look bad."

"That would be impossible to do." He almost laughed.

"He's right you look beautiful." Cho said giving her a hug.

"So do you." Bridget said as McGonagall walked up to them and told them the order they would be in for the processional, which Bridget and George hadn't known about. Afterwards McGonagall asked to talk to her on the side for a moment, "What is it professor?"

"Nothing like that child. I just wanted to say that you look so much like your mother." McGonagall had a tear forming in her eye, "She would be so proud of you m'dear."

"Thanks, Aunt Minerva. That means a lot to me." She said and McGonagall placed an arm around her as she escorted her back to George since that was the most amount of a hug she could give the girl. They lined up in front of Harry and Parvati and she looked at George.

"Try not to do anything to embarrassing on the walk in."

He looked down at her trying to look insulted but the smile on her face showed she was joking, "So no jumping up and down saying that I bagged a champion?"

"No." She laughed even harder.

George smiled at her, he loved the sound of her laughing. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You do look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." She didn't look at him since she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

The processional music started and they began their walk in and she saw him give a nod to Fred and Lee who were clapping quite loud. Bridget felt nervous when he took her waist even though they had danced together before. She shouldn't have been shocked when his grip was so strong leading her around the floor, but she was, perhaps because she felt like she weighed nothing when he lifted her into the air.

George couldn't help but smile when he saw the smile that she wore while they danced, it meant she was enjoying it just as much as he was. He was going to make the move tonight, to finally find out if she felt the same that he did. When the music changed he didn't know when he was going to have the time or the nerve, he hoped she couldn't tell how nervous she actually was. Fred kept giving him a cocky smile knowing that that was Georges plan and he could tell by the look on his twins face that he was becoming too afraid to do it.

Bridget was slow dancing with George when she saw Hermione having an argument with Ron. She lifted her head from his shoulder and watched the two as they left the hall. George followed her eyes, "Go on."

"Thanks." She said grabbing the bottom of her dress beginning to follow them out, but she turned back around to see him watching her go, "Give me five minutes?"

He nodded smiling and headed to where Fred and Angelina were taking a break. Fred smiled at his brother, "Haven't said a word to her yet have you?"

"She had to go take care of something with Granger." George avoided the question.

"If you don't do it now ya might never get the chance again." Fred smiled at him, "Some other bloke may come along and snag her up."

He glared at his smiling twin then looked to Angelina, "What do you think?"

"I think it would take a lot for another bloke to catch her eye." The girl spoke honestly, "Perhaps if you do in fact gain the courage to talk to her about it, the lines wouldn't be so blurred?"

George nodded his head and looked over just as she walked back through the doors. She approached him and he smiled at her, "That wasn't quite five minutes."

"Yes well it doesn't take long for someone to explain that your brother is a complete tosser." She gave him a half smile.

"That doesn't even take a minute some days." Fred laughed. A silence overcame the group until Fred decided to give his brother a push, "Angelina, how about another dance, leave these two alone."

His date nodded then snuck a smile to Bridget as they walked off and Fred gave his brother a wink. George looked at her, "Would you like to go for a walk perhaps?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She smiled, nervous about being alone with him for some reason.

They walked until they found a staircase that didn't have anyone else on it and he asked if she wanted to sit and she did, him following suit. He noticed a shiver go across her body and then realized she had been walking with her arms crossed since they had left the Great Hall, "Here take my jacket."

"Thanks." She said draping it over her shoulders, feeling the warmth from his body on it, "I was fine until I stopped moving so much."

"Yeah, you'd think if they were going to leave the doors open in the middle of winter that they'd cast a warming spell." George let out a laugh and when he did a strand of hair fell in his face and her hand was there in seconds to move it, "Yeah, I should probably be getting it cut soon."

"Why?" She smiled, "I like it like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She let out a soft giggle, a sound he had never heard before but liked, "Why, is it so hard to believe that I would like something about one of my best friends."

Friends. The word almost killed his hopes of where the conversation seemed to be heading, but if he didn't at least try he would hear about it from his brother, "No, there are plenty of things I like about you."

Bridget couldn't stop her blush, "Oh, and what's that?"

He let out a small, nervous laugh and looked down at his hands, "You're smart, and quick witted, you enjoy a good joke as much as I do. Not to mention you're talent as a witch matches your beauty as one."

She couldn't think of anything to say, her heart was beating too fast for anything to come out of her mouth. He sat there waiting for her to say something, too embarrassed to look at her and it grew every moment she didn't say anything. Moments passed before her soft voice entered his ears, "George, are you trying to say…?"

"That I have feelings for you beyond friendship?" He was finally able to muster the courage to look at her, "Yes."

A small smile graced her lips and even though she didn't mean to, she spoke out loud, "Best Christmas ever."

George let out a relieved laugh, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've just always been too scared to say anything." She let out a laugh like his and they both sat there laughing for a moment.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and couldn't help but tell her, "You're very cute when you're blushing." She blushed even harder and looked away embarrassed, "You're not helping your cause much if you're going to blush at every compliment I give you now."

"And what cause would that be?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

"The cause to making me resist the urge to kiss you right now." His voice was almost a whisper as just the thought of getting close enough to kiss her made his throat dry.

"What if I don't want you to resist?" Her voice seemed to be in the same tone. George slowly bent his head towards hers and neither of them knew the other had stopped breathing. He sealed their lips and for one of the first times in her life her mind was empty, she wasn't thinking about being Primal, or her mother's death, or what her uncle had done, or Voldemort, or the Tournament, all that was in her mind at that moment was George.

Her kiss was everything George thought it would be and more. He didn't know how long they had already been in the moment, but he knew he never wanted the moment to end. Placing a hand on her waist he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss and felt one of her hands go to his shoulder and the other one rest on the inside of his elbow. When he finally pulled away the beautifully dazed look on her face made him smile, which was a look that turned to confusion when she started laughing, "What?"

"You have lips gloss on your lips now." She tried to suppressed her laughs while wiping it off of his lips.

"You couldn't have put a non-transfer spell on it could you?" He picked on her with a groan.

"Well to be honest I wasn't expecting this to happen." She gave him a small smile, "Speaking of which, I don't think we should tell anyone just yet, if there even is something to tell anyone."

"I want to shout it to the world." He grinned, "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Well first of all with this whole Tournament thing going on and Rita Skeeter following us around nonstop it'd just make our lives miserable. And second I kind of live with you during the breaks and I really don't want your mom watching us like a hawk, she already does you and Fred." She spoke playing with the fabric of his vest.

"Valid points." He agreed and heard the bells start ringing, "I should probably return you to your room, lest Hermione gets suspicious."

"Oh she's going to figure it out regardless." Bridget laughed while he helped her up off the stairs.

"Don't worry, so will Fred."

"Want to just tell those two then? Since they are bound to find out anyways." She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah sounds good."

They got to the Gryffindor entrance and George walked her up to the stairway that would lead to her room. He looked in every direction before leaning down to kiss her one last time before the night was over.

When she went through the door she heard a voice despite trying to enter the room quietly, "Did you enjoy the end of your night more than I did?"

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about what happened." Bridget walked around to the bed the she was sitting on.

"It's fine, he's just a complete jerk. And don't feel bad, I made you go back to George." Her friend smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, "Good news?"

"He likes me." She beamed.

"And…?" Hermione leaned in closer to her.

"We kissed." Bridget was pulled into a hug.

Hermione held her tight, "I'm so happy for you! You two will be perfect together."

"I hope so." She blushed, "Oh and we aren't telling anyone but you and Fred, so no talking about it."

The girl quickly nodded and the Bridget looked at her with a close to plea on her face, "Do you think you could help me out of the dress?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed and followed her into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX: Thanks so much! I'm really hoping I can write it as well as it's been playing out in my mind for the past couple of years :D Reviews please :)**

Harry came back from the prefects bathroom and told her what the egg had said and that they needed to find a way to breathe under water for an hour. She looked up at him after rubbing her eyes for a moment, "Just a sec."

She ran up the stairs and to her room, "Hermione, Harry and I need a way to breathe under water for an hour, got any ideas?"

"No but I'm sure the library has something." The girl perked up at getting to go to her favorite room in the castle, "We can make a day of it tomorrow!"

"Okay, I'll let Harry know." Bridget said turning around to head back down the stairs.

Hermione stopped her, "Wait! You said your dad was part frog right?"

"Yeah." She replied confused.

"Frogs can breathe through their skin under water." Her friend informed her.

Bridget turned around dumbfounded, "I don't even know that, how do you?"

"When you told me what animals you had bond spirits with, I looked up all the things they could do." Hermione shrugged.

"Okay well let me go tell Harry then I guess you and I will head to the bathroom." She gave a half smile and headed back down stairs to find Harry and Ron waiting for her, "I guess we're spending the day in the library tomorrow. Hermione doesn't know of anything off the top of her head."

"Great like I don't have to do enough for classes." Ron groaned and they all turned to the noise of Hermione bounding down the stairs with a bag in her hand, "Where you off to? A date with Vicktor?"

"No actually, a date with Bridget." Hermione smiled at him then turned to Bridget, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She answered as Ginny, Fred, and George walked over to where the four were standing and snuck George a wink as they were about to walk off. She stopped Hermione when they were by the door to the common room, "You realize if I pull this off then the rest of the group will start to ask questions."

"Yeah, but you don't have to answer them if you don't want to." Hermione spoke quietly back.

"It feels wrong them not knowing." Bridget looked over to the group who were still standing there talking, "I would trust them with my life, so why not my secret?"

"It's entirely up to you." She placed a hand on her troubled friends shoulder.

Bridget paused for a moment then called out, "Hey, Ginny, want to come with us?"

Ginny perked up at the invitation, thankful to not have to be stuck with the boys, "Yeah!" The girl ran over to them, "Where are we going?"

"The bathroom." Hermione stated as they walked through the doors.

* * *

><p>Bridget gasped for air as her head broke above the water, "Are you sure you read that right about frogs?"<p>

"Yes I swear." Hermione said helping her friend sit up, "You were down there sixty seconds longer than before."

"So three minutes, that'll be a lot of help." She sputtered still catching her breath.

Ginny piped in, "Better than I can manage."

They had explained to her about Bridget on the walk there and what they were trying to accomplish. Ginny had no problem accepting the concept of one of her closest friends being different, in fact she thought it was _cool_ as the younger girl had put it.

Bridget readjusted the straps on her bathing suit, "I just don't see how in a day I'm going to figure out how to breathe under water, it took me close to thirty minutes just to connect with the dragon."

"But you said you brought out the chameleon in just a few seconds." Hermione huffed.

"Yeah but I had also been playing around with that one. Being able to camouflage yourself is really friggin awesome." Bridget put her hair up into a bun attempting to get out of the water.

"No you're staying in there until we figure it out!" Hermione almost pushed her back.

She groaned, "Hermione, I wont be able to do anything if I get water logged. Let me just take a five minute break outside of this bath tub."

Her friend backed off and she climbed out of the water that she had been in for almost close to an hour. She sat down and stretched. Ginny turned and looked at her, "Why don't you try forgetting you have lungs?"

"What?" Both of the other girls spoke at the same time.

"Hermione said that when frogs are in the water they don't use their lungs at all, why don't you try connecting with your inner frog and forget you have lungs and literally try to breathe through your skin?" The redheaded girl looked up at her from her stoop next to the bath tub.

Bridget held her hands up in surrender, "Worth a shot." She sat down on the tile, still wanting a break from the water and closed her eyes and concentrated, "Connect with my inner frog."

She wasn't sure what she was doing, she just tried to imagine having amphibious skin and webbed hands, she tried to picture herself with smaller lungs and spending more than an hour under water without any air. Bridget wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but when she finally opened her eyes the girls were looking at her wide eyed, "What?"

"Mirror." Ginny pointed, Hermione unable to speak.

Bridget got up and walked over to the mirror and couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes were as large as the entire socket, and her cheeks and forehead had taken on a slight green tint with a small black outline around them. She lifted her hand to touch one of the colored spots and was surprised to see that there were small webs between her fingers and they two had a green tint, along with spots going up her arm and all the way down to her legs. She turned around to look back at her friends, "Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm going to get asked some questions."

"That is so cool." Ginny repeated for at least the fifth time since they had told her.

"Time to test it I guess." Bridget said stepping foot in the water and when she did she felt her lungs begin to fill. She dipped her body all the way under and grabbed onto the base pipes of the bath so she wouldn't float back up and was surprised when she could breathe without a problem. She laughed at herself and got a bit scared when no air came out but then she remembered she was breathing though her skin. She stayed in the water until she couldn't stand the boredom any longer and resurfaced.

"Two hours and forty three minutes." Hermione smiled at her.

"Yeah, I even went and got us snacks." Ginny said handing Bridget a towel and signaling the sweets laid out on the floor, "To celebrate."

"Tell me you didn't get them from Fred and George." She laughed with a large smiled wrapping the towel tight around her. She noticed all of the green was gone from her skin and she wondered how long she would have to concentrate on it before the second task.

Ginny scoffed, "God no, do you think I'm daft!"

The three girls laughed and when the bell rang nine they knew they needed to be heading back since they were already going to be late for curfew. When they returned Fred and George were making jokes while Harry and Ron played chess. Fred looked up at the girls when they returned, "Why were you gone three hours and only Bridget's hair is wet?"

"We were testing to see if there was anything we knew that could make someone breathe under water for an hour." Ginny spoke up first, knowing that Bridget probably didn't want to explain her back ground this late at night with as many people in the common room as there were.

"Figure anything out?" Harry looked at them hopeful.

Hermione sighed, "Lets just say we still need to go to the library tomorrow."

"Great." Ron groaned, "More homework and it doesn't even give me a grade."

"It keeps your two friends alive." Bridget glared at him then stated she was going to go upstairs and dry her hair. When she returned, Hermione was sitting in a chair reading and Harry, Ron and Ginny had all retired to their rooms for the night. Only a few people were in the common room and they were all getting ready to head up to their rooms for the night. Fred and George were sitting on the couch facing each other, each with books in their laps. She leaned over the couch, "Ah and what is it that has the brilliant Fred and George Weasley studying?"

She leaned and picked up the book from Georges lap and laughed, "Ah, charms, so we aren't studying then?"

"Not for class anyhow." Fred said closing his book looking at her as she bent down and moved the books from the center of the couch then proceeded to hop over the back and sit in between the two.

"You two are masters at charms, you don't need to worry about the business." She smiled at them.

"Well we have to worry about the investor aspect." George rubbed his eyes.

"I don't like you two being serious. It isn't normal." Bridget looked from one to the other, "I'll invest."

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"I have all of my families money, orphan and unknown brother remember?"

"Bridge we can't ask you to do that." George placed a hand on her lap.

"You aren't, I'm offering." She smiled at him, "I think it's a good business idea."

"But what if something happens and you need it?" Fred leaned closer to her.

"Okay how about this, you two keep working on prototype products and see how interested people are in buying them and if it's a decent success by the time you two graduate, I'll invest." She watched as they thought about it for a moment.

"I dunno, still doesn't feel right." George said deep in thought.

"Then you'll pay me back, with two percent interest." She offered.

"Now that sounds like a deal Georgie." Fred looked at him with a large grin.

George looked up at his brother and girlfriend smiling widely at him, trying to convince him it was a good idea, which it was he just didn't feel right about taking said girlfriends money. Finally he let out a sigh, "Four percent interest and you have a deal."

"Okay, whatever." She laughed and they all shook hands. Fred looked around and noticed only Hermione was left in the common room.

"Well I think I'm off to bed." Fred picked up his things and headed for the stairs and yelled back to them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Which isn't a lot." Hermione added throwing her bag over her shoulder, "See you in the morning Bridget."

"Well if they don't know how to be obvious, then I don't know what that was." Bridget laughed.

"I'm okay with it." George said leaning down to kiss her. They rarely had any time to themselves and Fred and Hermione always knew when it was time to give them some. When he pulled back he paused for a moment nuzzling his nose to hers then swiftly pulled her on to his lap, "So what happens if you can't figure out how to breathe under water for an hour."

She looked away, knowing now that she could but Harry couldn't, and she didn't know how that would work if they didn't find anything, "I don't know."

"I mean there's the bubble headed charm but you don't two don't have enough time to practice that even with as good as you are." He shifted getting comfortable, "Don't want to risk it becoming unstable without knowing how deep you'll be."

"Yeah." She said, glad knowing there was at least an option, "But let's not talk about the tournament, it's all that's been going through my head the past few days."

"Alright then." He smiled then flipped her over on the couch laying on top of her, "How about we talk about you wanting to invest in our business."

"I thought we just did!" She laughed playfully shoving him.

"Yeah we did but I want to make sure that you mean it and you aren't just doing it because of me."

"No. I think it's a good idea." She said playing with the fabric of his shirt, "I mean look at how well Zonkos does and they aren't even in a much trafficked area."

"This is true." He smiled at her.

"And you two are coming up with genius original ideas." She looked up at him, "And I feel like if I were to be an investor that would put me in a very good place financially when I finish school."

"Me too." He smiled kissing her again. This time she held him there and wrapped an arm around his neck. George tangled a hand in her hair and she could feel him trying to wrap his arm around her waist so she arched her back so he could get his hand in between her and the couch, and when her chest touched his she heard him take in a sharp breath. When she realized what had happened she gently broke the kiss.

"Sorry." She shyly laughed with a blush across her cheeks.

"Oh that was nothing to apologize over, just not something I expected." He grinned at her, "Which reminds me I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." She said a little worried, either something good was about to be said, or she was about to become a tester and investor in their business.

"I was thinking that I don't want to take this too fast." He looked down at her, "I want to wait until at least we're both seventeen…to go…you know…all the way."

She blushed at the fact that he was even thinking of that far ahead with her. She nodded with a laugh, "That's fine."

"Why are you laughing?" He tried to pout.

"Because the normally so confident and outgoing George Weasley had a problem spitting out the phrase _all the way_." Saying it made her laugh even more.

"Well just saying the phrase when it refers to you is a lot for a man to handle." He grinned.

"Ah, there's my George." She smiled as she pulled him down for another kiss. They laid on the couch kissing and talking for another hour until she yawned and he said that she needed to get her rest, doubting she would get much the next night and she agreed despite wanting to spend more time with him.

* * *

><p>The next day Bridget was on her way to the library and as she was walking down the stairs, Fred and George were walking up them. George pulled her to the side in an empty corridor and gave her a swift kiss, "I just wanted to wish you luck in case I didn't get the chance to see you tomorrow."<p>

"Yeah you'll be busy taking bets." She laughed.

"And punching anyone who bets against you." He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Well that would mess up the odds now wouldn't it?" She laughed again.

George pondered something for a moment, "Have you ever thought about being an accountant? Perhaps mine and Fred's? Because you seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"I'll think about it, I don't want to get involved too much in your dreams."

"Oh trust me you are already very involved in my dreams." George leaned back down to kiss her, sandwiching her in between the wall and his body. She could feel all of his muscles from Quidditch and thanked god for beaters. Even though he knew that she was more than likely on her way to the library to meet up with the others, he held her there, not wanting to let her go, but they were interrupted by a voice.

"Ms. Faltey, Mr. Weasley. That is not very appropriate behavior." Their heads snapped to the end of the corridor where Professor McGonagall stood looking at them. George was shocked at how fast Bridget was able to move away from him and looked between the two women. McGonagall addressed them again, "Mr. Weasley, I'll speak to you later. Ms. Faltey a word?"

"Yes ma'am." Bridget said not even looking back at him to follow the woman, George knew if it had been anyone else Bridget wouldn't have cared really but he guessed since McGonagall was head of their house she was someone that Bridget should listen to and respect explicitly.

Bridget followed McGonagall to her office and sat down in the chair that was offered. The older woman handed her a cup of pumpkin juice and she accepted and waited for the woman to speak and after she had poured herself a glass she did, "Bridget have you figured out the clue yet?"

"Yeah, we know that it's an hour looking for something in the black lake." She said thankful that the subject wasn't her and George, "But the problem is finding a way for Harry to breathe under water for an hour."

"So you have a way then?" McGonagall peered over her cup.

"Yeah, my dad he was part frog." Bridget explained about the night before.

"Yes, I forgot Patrick was more on the reptilian side." Her aunt had a sound of slight disgust in her voice.

"Hey he made up for it when it counted." She pointed out.

"Yes, well I'll let you be on your way to the library." The older woman said and Bridget stood up gathering her things to head out the door, "Oh and Bridget, about Mr. Weasley."

Bridget turned, ready for the worst but instead her aunt wore a smile, "Well done."

She laughed as she walked out the door then heard the Professor walk out of her office heading towards the common room and remembered that she had wanted to talk to George as well and became worried about what the woman would say to her boyfriend. Bridget just shook her head and headed for the library.

* * *

><p>As she, Harry, and Neville rode the boats to the platforms there was no sign of Ron, Hermione, or George. Fred had even asked her if she had seen him and it just added to her anxiety about the task. She was focusing on recreating what she had done in the bathroom, because they had only managed to get enough gillyweed for Harry.<p>

He had been pestering her about how she was going to be able to breathe and she would just respond, "I'll explain later."

By the time she had reached the platform and was lined up with the others she was sure that when she hit the water she would be ready. Dumbledore announced that since she and Harry were on the same team and had gotten to work together last round they would be timed separately then the two would be averaged. Cedric nudged her and she looked at him as he leaned down to speak, "You're going to be okay doing this right?"

"Yeah, it's a part of me." She shrugged, "Plus I've been preparing since the docks."

"Okay good." He said before the cannon went off.

Once it shot off she jumped off of the platform and as her body submerged in the water she felt air enter her body and she could see clearly in the murky water. She looked around and saw Harry looking at his hands and feeling his new gills. Watched as he smiled and did a flip in the air when he came back down they began swimming and that's when he noticed the change in her physique.

"You really have some explaining to do." He said and she nodded with a laugh. They swam through the seaweed and finally came upon five bodies floating in the water. They looked at the five and knew that they were each meant to take one.

She swam over to George and knew exactly what McGonagall had wanted to talk to him about. Bridget looked at Harry and noticed his hesitation, "What's wrong?"

"Ron or Hermione? I can only take one." Harry informed her after the merperson had almost attacked him.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"You take George up, be first and I'll be up soon."

"Okay." She said gabbing Georges arm, "Remember Harry, you don't have a lot of time."

He nodded and watched her ascend to the surface. When she broke she immediately lost her frog skin and she and George swam over to the platform. She looked and saw Fleur sitting there now franticly looking in the water, the little girl must have been hers.

Cedric was the next one up with Cho and Bridget looked at the clock. She reached a hand out to Cedric to help him out of the water, "Harry?"

"He was still down there, he looked like he wasn't sure what to do." Cedric looked into the water with her.

"That's because he doesn't." She murmured then waited and watched as Vicktor and Hermione came up. She knew that Harry should be up soon, there was less than five minutes and she knew that the gillyweed would be wearing off soon.

George had his arm around her shoulders and Hermione and Cedric were next to her while she stared into the lake. When Ron and Fleurs little sister broke the surface but Harry didn't, she knew something was wrong. She looked at Cedric, "How's your throwing arm?"

"Great." He replied.

"Good." She said throwing her towel to the side and backing up a few steps, "Give me a burst."

He nodded and put his hands down low for her and she broke out into a full run and jumped her feet landing in his hands and he thrust her into the air, giving her more momentum when she broke into the water. Cedric could tell when he gave her energy she hadn't had enough time to prepare and she knew it to the moment she broke into the water, breathing wasn't as easy this time, it was as if she had just gotten done running ten miles, but she swam as hard as she could reaching for Harry.

He looked up and saw her reaching for him and he did all he could to reach back. She pulled him up to where her arm was around his waist and tried to swim back up but she didn't have the air. Bridget saw his wand in his hand and she pulled it into hers, but knew it wouldn't work as well so she really had to concentrate as the world began to go blurry and pointed up muttering, "Ascendio."

She and Harry went flying onto the platform and he was still wrapped in her arm and she gave him a hit to his back and he began coughing up water. She was having a hard time catching her breath and Cedric and George rushed to her side with more towels. Cedric spoke first, "I'm beginning to think you might be mental."

"That's been an ongoing debate for years." She laughed with a cough.

"You weren't ready for that! You could have died!" He tried to reprimand her but he was to relieved that she was alright.

"I'm alive. That's all that's really important right now." She smiled.

George smiled at that too, "I can agree with that."

Dumbledore got up to announce that even though Bridget came up first her time averaged with Harrys meant that Cedric won and she gave him a pat on the back as he celebrated. Then Dumbledore went on to explain that Harry's will to save all the hostages and Bridgets bravery to jump back into the water to save him they were getting second place. Everyone around them celebrated and they just leaned on to each other for support as they laughed and embraced.

On the boat ride back it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Bridget and she now had to explain about being a Primal. She kept glancing at George who wasn't looking at her and she was scared to know what he would do now knowing about her family background. Everyone else was right along with Ginny on it being awesome and she then explained how it wasn't. When they got back to shore Harry went off with Barty Crouch and the rest of them began the walk back to the castle.

All those that had been in the water went to go and change and she wished she could have gone with George to be able to speak with him. When she got done and went out her door she was met by George right outside the door, "A Primal?!"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice somewhat loud.

"We don't like to talk about it, would you want to go around advertising it?" She thought about it for a moment, "Never mind don't answer that."

"You told Hermione." He said.

"Yeah back during summer after I had just found out, she's my best friend!"

"And I'm your boyfriend!"

She huffed, "I wanted to tell you but how exactly do you just bring something like that up? 'Oh by the way I'm part of an ancient group of families that screwed up and tried to bond with animals to get their benefits.'?"

George stopped for a moment, realizing that yes that would have been something hard to bring up in conversation, but she still should have told him, "Its been two months though! How could you not have said anything?"

"I'm sorry! Do you want to know everything about me in a day? I'm still learning about what the hell this is that I'm going through!" She held her arms out questioning and George just gave her a look saying that he did want to know, "You know what fine. I was born in Caithess, Scotland where my mothers side of the family was from. My father was a death eater that had begun working for the order once he ask my mom to marry him. When I was five our house in Gillock was attacked when the Death Eaters, who still worked for Voldemort even though he was gone, found our house and my dad died buying my mom, brother and I time to escape. We moved to America hoping that they wouldn't follow us there and when I was eight and my brother of fifteen left to go god knows where and my mother just let him go. A year or so later my mom is chasing my up the stairs battling death eaters once again who were all yelling 'if you just give us the girl we'll go away.' And when your dad returned to the house my mom was laying there dead.

Then I got thrown into to a completely different culture since I had spent the majority of my cognitive life in America and when I was fourteen I hit the weirdest kid of puberty a person can and am told that on both sides of my family I have animals inside me and I have no one to else that knows whats going on and the people who do don't want anything to do with me because I went through the process so much younger than any of them did so I'm literally all alone in this. So I'm sorry if I didn't want to tell you because most days I even hate saying it to myself!"

George just stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say and she waited for him to say something, but when his eyes moved away from hers she couldn't just stand there anymore, she turned to head down the stairs, "Forget it."

He cursed at himself, not knowing what to do. He didn't want her to just walk away, he wanted her in his arms. By the time he had gotten his feet to move and was down stairs she was long gone with Hermione and Ron. Fred grinned at him, "Well she left in a huff. Wonder why?"

"Shut it." George spit at him.

"Ya didn't chase after her mate, you always have to chase after them, but no now she's already left and you have to wait until her return before you can plead on your knees for forgiveness and since you didn't chase her then you're going to have a lot of pleading to do, and doing it on your knees would probably be best." Fred smiled at him with a laugh or two.

"I said shut it!" George snapped and looked at the door then turned around and went up to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sad day in this chapter, I've always hated how Cedric died, I liked his character, but I guess its just a part of life. Hit me up with some reviews so I know what you guys are thinking :)**

When they returned to the common room after finding Barty Crouch dead, Ron, Hermione, and Bridget all gathered around the fire place while Harry was summoned to Dumbledores office. George and Fred were sitting in the back of the room talking about their business and George kept looking over, waiting for the room to clear out so he could talk to her.

Harry returned and informed them of what he had seen in the pensieve. The four talk about it for a while then Harry and Ron decide to go to bed. Hermione pulled Bridget up to sit on the couch with her since she had been on the floor before and the girl looked worried, "What is it?"

"Those dreams…Dumbledore didn't act right, like they were something to worry about despite what he said." Bridget bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yes that is strange." Her friend noticed how distracted she was, and remembered noticing it earlier on the walk as well, "Bridget, are you all right?"

She looked around and decided she was far enough away from him and she spoke low, "George and I got into a minor fight."

"About what?"

"What do you think?" She asked dryly, "I kinda spilled some pretty big beans today."

"And he got mad about it?"

"Sort of. He got a little upset and then I got very defensive." She groaned, "I hate being part animal."

Hermione laughed, "It's not your fault, imagine what you would have done if you had been part boar or something."

Bridget cracked a smile just thinking about it, in her mind was her with two large tusks charging at George. Hermione placed a hand on her lap and leaned in close to her, "Talk to him, just because you have one fight doesn't mean it's over."

"Yeah I know." She said looking over at him and noticed he was looking back.

Fred leaned across the table, "She's waiting. If you don't go over there now then you'll have more to make up for."

"I know." George said standing up and walking over to where the girls were sitting, "Bridg you got a moment?"

"Yeah." She said standing up and following him out of the common room. He leaned on the banister not sure of what to say, or to even start the apology and when she spoke his head flew up to look at her, "George, I'm sorry. I overreacted and I-"

He stopped her words by pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked by the passion in his kiss and completely forgot what she had been saying. When he pulled away he held her close and kept his eyes on hers, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been mad at you for being who you are, or mad at you for not wanting to talk about it or your past. I guess I was just upset that I wasn't your first choice to tell which was mental because you found out before we started dating. Please forgive me."

"I couldn't stay mad at you George, I mean just look at you." She smiled and he breathed a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't mad at him anymore and leaned down to kiss her again. He held her close to him with his arms wrapped around her and she was holding onto his collar.

George got an idea and he wanted to see how is girlfriend would react. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and felt her stiffen and hesitate but not stop kissing him. He gave it a moment before he tried again but this time she was ready for him and sucked his tongue into her mouth. The action sent pleasure running through his body and he had to pull away. She smiled, "And I win again."

"I feel like you will always win when it comes to things like that." He grinned about to kiss her again when the bell began to ring that it was curfew. He groaned and took her hand, "We can continue this competition later."

"I'm sure you won't let me forget." She giggled. When they returned to the common room he walked her over to Hermione and then returned to where he had been sitting with Fred.

Hermione looked at her, "All better I take it from the smile on your face?"

"Yes, much better." She blushed.

"Bridget promise me you won't rush this?" Hermione said, and Bridget knew that it wasn't a warning because it was something she would normally have done with a guy, but just because this was her best friend being her best friend.

"George and I have already talked about it. We're waiting until we are both at least seventeen."

"Okay good." Hermione said and saw her friend let out a yawn, "Oh god, you must be exhausted! I know you barely slept last night! Let's get you up to bed."

She agreed and waved goodnight to the twins as she and Hermione went up to their room.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bridget,<em>

_Congratulations on the second task! I'm glad that you're learning to live life being a Primal. Which reminds me, I got a letter from the Council a little bit ago about you needing to pass an exam when you reach your one year. They said that with the powers of a phoenix you need to at least be able to have a stable flame over the whole of one of your arms and be able to fly fifty feet, and the chameleon you must be able to blend half your body with something and the last part is breathe underwater like a frog, which I know you can do. I wanted to give you a warning so you and Cedric can be working on that while you have time off until the third task. Can't wait to see you then and be able to cheer you and Harry on._

_-Remus_

George watched as she read her letter and let out a groan while getting up to approach Cedric. He watched as her bond mate read the paper and let out a laugh patting her on the back.

"Looks like you're about to have some fun." Cedric laughed.

"You're going to be there with me remember?" She gave him a faked sweet smile.

He gave it back, "Perhaps we should start with the easiest, setting you on fire?"

"Funny." She glared at him and returned to grab her things, looking at the group that had been sitting around her, "Time to go practice setting myself on fire."

"What?" All of them chimed at the same time.

Cedric walked up behind her with a smile, "I know I can't wait!"

"I'm going to kill you one day." She said as they began to walk out of the great hall.

"You'd miss me too much." He gave her a charming grin.

"Debatable." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat in the woods watching her work on trying to master the skills that were needed. Fred and George said they would be coming after class. She was dirty and bruised from trying to figure out how to fly, "I don't get it! How am I supposed to fly without wings?"<p>

"Use the wind?" Ron said playing with a twig.

"You want to explain to me how to do that?" She looked at him with a sarcastic tone.

Ron shrugged, "I can barely make a feather levitate."

"Levitate…" She whispered getting an idea. She looked over at the four that were studying, "Hold down your papers."

Bridget concentrated on the wind and making it surround around her body, at first it whipped everywhere but she was finally able to get it to circle around her body. She thought about the fact that she should have put her hair up before trying this when it kept smacking her in the face.

Fred and George walked up and set their bags next to the group and bent down looking at the image of Bridget with wind circling around her but no wind passing them. George looked at Hermione, "How's she doing?"

"I'm pretty sure she's going to sleep well tonight." Hermione sighed, "She's only been able to fly as far as she can jump and we've been out here since lunch."

Bridget concentrated on moving the wind to just be around her legs and remembered everything she had ever heard about tornados. She opened her eyes and focused on what they agreed was more than fifty feet away and pictured the wind pushing her up and her flying over to it.

The tree limb she was aiming for began getting closer and she let out a surprised laugh. The twins and Ginny started cheering and Hermione was already sprinting to her and when she landed on her mark Bridget was engulfed by a hug. Harry was smiling, "I wonder if that will ever come in handy."

"Want to give the fire a try today?" Hermione asked offering her a drink when they got back to where they were all sitting.

"You don't even want to know what happened with I tried that with Cedric." She groaned.

"What?" Both the twins asked at the same time.

"Let's just say I don't know if I'm going to be able to grow arm hair ever again." She grimaced, "It was worse than something Seamus could have pulled off."

"Well the hairs already gone, why not work on it on the same arm then?" Ginny said.

"I guess trying it once more won't hurt." She said scooting away from all of them and rolling her sleeve up. George didn't like the idea of her lighting herself on fire but she had done it before he guessed. She felt the flames that lived inside of her pulsing and she released one through her forefinger. She let it sit for a moment then engulfed her hand, "Past this it gets tricky."

She concentrated on the flame as it slowly grew up her arm and as it made it to her elbow once again it became unstable and her arm began to heat up and she quickly scrambled for her wand, "Aguamenti!"

The water doused over her arm and she shook it making sure all of the flame was out, "I'll try that one again later."

"Good idea." Harry said, "I think you might need an arm for the third challenge."

* * *

><p>They were all preparing to head into the circle for the final task and Remus was giving her some encouraging words, "Just stay sharp and you and Harry stick together and you will be fine."<p>

She nodded and saw George behind him signaling to her, she looked to Remus and said that she would see him afterwards and the man understood when she saw her heading for the twin. George pulled her into a corner to where no one would see them, "I wanted to wish you luck…and give you this."

He handed her a metal trinket, she smiled, knowing exactly what it was, "A Triskellion."

"It's an old druid symbol I remembered reading about in class a few years ago. It means earth, sky and sea." He folded her hand around it, "I thought it might bring you luck in the maze."

"It could have been a rock and it would have brought me luck if it came from you." She looked up at him and smiled, knowing that he had chosen it since the three things it represented were the three types of things she was bonded with.

"I'll remember that for next time." He laughed.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." She smiled nervously back.

"Very true." He gave her a kiss, "Good luck. I know you and Harry will win."

She let out another small laugh, "As long as it's a Hogwarts win I don't really care."

"I don't know, saying that I get to snog a Triward Champion would do wonders to my popularity." He grinned and she shoved him.

"George Weasley get to your seat." She said as the music for them to enter started. He gave her another quick kiss and was on his way. She rolled the Triskellion in her hand then placed it into her pocket walking over to Harry.

She nodded to Cedric before the cannon went off and they walked to their entrances. Once the cannon rang they walked into the hall of bushes and turned to look back at what they were leaving behind and watched as it disappeared as the bushes grew together. She mumbled, "That's reassuring."

"At least we aren't alone like the others." Harry replied quietly.

"At least." She replied.

After having walked for a while she felt a burst of energy from Cedric and knew something was wrong, then as quickly as it had come, it went. She knew he was fine since only a little energy had been given sent to her and not all of it, but it still worried her. She became more worried when they heard Fleur scream and the pair looked at each other and silently agreed a life was more important than the cup and they went running to where the noise had come.

Once an obviously cursed Viktor had passed them they continued to run to where Fleur was. She was already over half way under the hedge when they got there and Bridget began calling out her name, she liked the girl which most of the other girls in Bridgets class didn't. Pulling at the vines she knew it wasn't going to get Fleur out of there and she looked up at Harry. He shot the sparks into the sky and they heard the wind change.

The bushes began to shake and close in. Bridget stood up quickly, "Oh that's not good!"

They weren't running fast enough and she remembered, "Harry take my hand!"

He did and she lifted her feet off the ground and the wind she made allowed them more speed than their legs. Harry called out when he saw a break in the wall of leaves and she slung them into it and placed them back on the ground, "Well done Bridget, I hope you pass that assessment."

"Me too." She smiled and they moved on.

They had gotten past the Sphinx and Cedric had helped them with the Acromantula. When the three of them stood before the cup the two boys were saying that the other should take it, that they deserved it more and she finally spoke up, "Why don't we all take it? It'll be a Hogwarts win no matter what?"

The two boys looked at each other in agreement and they all put their hands on the cup at the same time and were whisked away, to a graveyard?

She and Cedric looked around as Harry kept saying he had been there before in a dream and then she remembered about the dream he had told Dumbledore and how the old man had acted like it was more than just a plain dream, "Cedric he's right, I don't like it here."

"What do you mean Bridget?" Cedric asked as Harry began cringing and Wormtail came out of the catacombs. Cedric lifted his wand to defend and Bridget called out for him not to as the rat cast the killing curse. As Cedric went flying back she grabbed on to his hand hoping that she could stop it, even though she knew she couldn't and she landed on top of her lifeless bond mate.

She heard Voldemorts shrill voice, "Keep her there!"

Within seconds thorn covered vines were appearing out of the ground and wrapping around her body, one of the larger ones sticking into her side which she could now feel blood seeping out of. It held her still over Cedrics body so if she tried to move it caused immense pain not that she could get free even if it wasn't painful.

Bridget was helpless to watch as Harry was forced to take part in Voldemorts ceremony and tried to stop from screaming at the amount of energy that was being returned to her body from Cedrics lifeless one. Her eyes grew wide and scared as the fire from the cauldron shaped into a figure that she had only heard about in stories, a figure she had hoped would be gone forever but now here he was breathing in front of her, Voldemort.

She listened as he spoke to his followers then he moved over to Cedric and proceeded to move her bond mates face with his foot. Despite her pain she spat, "Don't touch him or I will end you!"

"Ah, dear Bridget Faltey, my you have grown up. You have your mothers beauty and it would seem your fathers spirit." He smiled, "That's good. You will be exactly what I want."

She was about to respond but couldn't think of anything to say and Harry butted in for her drawing his attention away. As Harry screamed when Voldemort touched him she yelled out, "Fight it Harry! Don't let him hurt you! You're better than he is!"

She continued yelling at him as she heard Voldemort say _Crucio _and it was followed by his grunting, "Harry! Harry don't give up! Don't lose yourself to the spell! The pain, it's only temporary!"

She could only see half of the duel that ensued from her angle, from what she could hear, Harry had hidden and she knew that he would have to come out eventually and she assumed that he knew it too, "Harry, I'm here. I'll always be here, right next to you. Whatever happens, I'm here with you."

She watched amazed as the wands connected and a dome formed around the two of them. A tear slipped out of her eye when Cedric, a man, and Harrys parents came out of Voldemorts wand. Cedric turned to look at her after having asked Harry to take his body back, "Bridget, I'm sorry, I enjoyed being your bond and I'm sorry you have to find another."

"It's not your fault Cedric and no matter who my next bond is, you'll always be my first." She said and he smiled at her knowing their ongoing joke. When the bond was broken Harry ran to her and placed a hand on Cedric and whipped the cup to them and they both placed their hands on the cup taking Cedric with them.

George cheered along with the rest of the crowd when the three of them landed on the ground, but Fleur noticing the blood pouring from her side and Cedric not moving caused her to scream and the excitement quickly died down. George stopped just feet away from her, his heart stopping as well with the blood pouring from her body and tears streaming down her cheeks. McGonagall raced to her nieces side and knew that she had to get her to the infirmary and went to go get Hagrid.

Bridget heard the wail of Cedrics father and that made her tears stream even more. She felt large hands on her sides and tried to push them off but Hagrid was stronger than her and the moment her finger tips left Cedrics body all the energy that he had stored from her rushed back into her body and she let out a shriek that echoed into the night air. She balled her hands to deal with the pain as well as she could and knew she was being rushed back to the castle and heard the voices of McGonagall and Remus behind her.

She was still letting out soft yells as she went down the hallways. They placed her onto a bed and Madam Pomfery began working on a spell and brew that would stop her bleeding and heal her wounds but she was convulsing too much to do any good. Remus took the side of the pained girls face, "Bridget you need to control it, need to be stronger than the power, if only for ten minutes."

She nodded her head as much as she could and tensed every muscle in her body to fight the pain. Bridget knew that her nails were cutting into the flesh of her palms and it seemed to help, fighting one pain with another so she balled up the other fist and was able to lie still.

Madam Pomfery had gotten all of her wounds healed and she and Snape had come up with a potion that would help numb the pain in increments until they could find her another bond mate. Bridget had refused to see anyone but Remus, who was there when the doors burst open and the Minister of Magic came bounding towards them, "A Primal! Unregistered!"

"Primals don't have to register until they're twenty-one." She muttered, the potion putting her in a dope like state.

"But they cannot go unnoticed!" He looked incredulously between the two of them.

"You have officially noticed me, sir." She whispered with a smile and Remus tried not to laugh.

He left after saying, "You will be hearing more about this once you have healed properly."

Her first appearance was to the memorial held for Cedric. Everyone whispered as she passed, not looking at any of them, still clutching her side and moving to a seat in the very front row that had been saved for her, since she was considered a close friend. Bridget shed a single tear as Dumbledore spoke, knowing every word about Cedric was true, he died wanting to protect her, a girl he hadn't even known a year before and wanted to be in law enforcement because of it, because he wanted to protect others, something he would never get to do now.

She stayed in seclusion until it was time to return back to the burrow due to the fits of pain she would have, but she was getting past the doped feeling when she took the reliever. Instead of travelling back on the Hogwarts Express, she traveled back with Remus, but wrote a letter to George.

_George, _

_I wanted you to know that I'm fine…well as fine as I can be. I won't be seeing much of you in the coming days and I wouldn't let you see me because of the loss of my bond. It causes a lot of pain and it's bad enough to go through, I don't want anyone, least of all you to see me like that. There will be moments when I'll be able to see you though and hopefully I'll find a bond soon, since the council already has my compatibility marker. I'll see you soon, I promise._

_Truly yours, _

_Bridget_

He read the paper on the train and then stared out of the window contemplating how bad his summer was going to be, a week without her had been bad enough, he couldn't imagine a month, or who knows how long after that. George would have to find a way to convince her to see him, even if she didn't want to.


	6. Chapter 6

She laid in the bed breathing hard, another fit having just passed. Bridget could hear George and Fred outside the door arguing with Remus and Mr. Weasley about wanting to see her. Lying out of breath she knew that she didn't want to see George at the moment, her skin was pale and she had lost weight from not eating meals regularly or even getting out of the bed some days. Her hair was matted down from not having brushed it and as she reached to get the glass of water that was on her bed stand she could see the fresh blood under her nails.

Bridget had taken to scratching herself in the places where it hurt the most and she knew that some of them would leave scars, the deepest were on her back and neck, though they were scattered across her body. She knew that she missed him, knew that she wanted to see him, but she didn't want him to see her, she was only a shell of the person she was when they had started dating and she didn't want him to have these memories of her.

In the month that she had been at 12 Grimmauld Place they had only seen each other twice, and both times she knew he tried to hide the concern for her withering state, it was hard for her to explain to him that despite the energy that coursed through her it was draining her life, making her more tired and frail. Bridget had tried the compatibility test with three young men and none of them had worked, despite the amount of markers they had matched, she was beginning to fear the worst.

She could hear the argument outside getting louder and she was close to rolling over and attempting to yell for them to take it somewhere else so she could sleep, but just the thought of moving exhausted her, so instead she listened.

"I don't care! I want to see her!" George yelled.

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now." Remus spoke calmly, "Fred, George, you need to respect this wish right now, Primals can be very dangerous when they are without a bond mate and I know she doesn't want to hurt either of you, nor does she want to be seen in this state. It's a very private thing for them."

"She can't stay locked away forever." Fred replied.

George bowed his head remembering what she had told him about the initial Priming, "It won't take forever." He lowered his voice to talk to Remus, "How much time do you think she has left. Be honest."

"A month maximum." Remus answered, suspecting the two had more than just a friendship going on. He looked up at the boy and in an instant he was gone with a pop. The two older men sighed knowing that George had just used his newly legal ability to apparate to go into her room, despite the locked door.

Bridget pressed her eyes closed when she heard the pop in her room, Remus would have just unlocked the door, she pulled the covers tighter to her body, "Go away."

"No." George spoke sternly but quietly.

"George please, I don't want anyone to see me right now." She could feel tears brimming to the surface and he could hear them in her voice. She wanted him in there, wanted him to hold her, to comfort her, but she knew it wasn't for the best.

He sat down on the bed with his back facing hers, "I can't see you like this."

She turned slightly to see that he was facing away from her and let out a tiny laugh, "Smart ass."

"I thought that's why you liked me." He smiled at the wall.

"One of the many reasons." She smiled and felt him shift his weight to lean back on his hands. Her body was tired but she reached her hand out for his and intertwined their finger.

"Bridg, please." He wanted to see her, to hold her, to be allowed to spend time with her.

She sighed, knowing she missed him too much to say no, "If I start having a fit you have to leave."

George smiled and turned to look at her, the marks on her neck were red and her glowing skin was now almost white, but the one thing that was still the same was her eyes, that's how he knew that no matter how sick she looked, she was still alive and still his. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled, finally able to see her again. She avoided his gaze, "I look pretty bad I know."

"You still look beautiful." He smiled at her.

She laughed again, "Liar."

"Never when it comes to you." He leaned down and placed his lips on hers despite her obvious hesitation. After a moment she couldn't control how much she had missed him and kissed him back with all the energy she had. George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into his lap, he cradled her frail figure and held her close but not tight, afraid he might hurt her.

When they broke she nuzzled her head under his chin, "So what's happening out there? I can never get anything substantial out of Remus."

"Well despite the fact that Fred and I are seventeen they won't let us join until we finish school, but we've been using our extendable ear to hear that You-Know-Who has been getting more powerful and been working on recruiting already."

"That's not good." She said with her mind on the Primals.

"I know that face, you're thinking of something important."

"The Primals, I doubt Voldemort has one, but the order does. Once we" She paused then corrected her statement, "If we find me a bond mate then I could talk to the council about joining our side. They'll have to choose at some point."

"That's a good point." George smiled at her, "Still smart as ever."

She smiled back as he bent down to kiss her but she stopped him feeling a pain in her shoulders that was quickly spreading down her spine, "George get out."

"What?" He asked and she pretty much rolled out of his lap and onto the floor.

"Get out!" She yelled as another fit began to overtake her body. A scream left her lips as she crumbled to the floor her nails dug into her sides and she curled into the fetal position, trying not to yell, "Get out please!"

Remus busted through the door and immediately began to hold her down then looked to George, "You here, might as well grab her hands."

George quickly did as the man asked and grabbed her arms away from her side although he had already drawn blood. Her fingers were moving uncontrollably looking for something to grab onto but George was only slightly stronger than her, though usually he was plenty strong enough to keep her from moving. Remus took her head and gently held it back popping open a vial and pouring the contents into her mouth.

Slowly the fit passed and Bridget passed out from exhaustion. Remus picked the girl up and placed her back in the bed, "That is why she doesn't want to see anyone. They could happen at any moment."

"I want to take the test." George blurted out.

"Me too." Fred apparated in.

"It's not that simple, the likely hood of one of you being a match is very slim." Remus tried to dismiss them, knowing that's what Bridget would have wanted.

"Better to try and know." George said.

"Than to never try at all." Fred finished.

"I'll have to talk to your father." Remus said giving up and headed down to talk to Arthur.

Fred looked at George, "She that bad then?"

"Yeah, I picked her up, she's lost a lot of weight." George said staring at the girl who was sound asleep.

Fred and George were called down stairs by their father. When they arrived both of their parents were standing with Remus, Sirius, and McGonagall. Arthur spoke, "Are you two sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." They answered at the same time, then George spoke, "Anything to keep her alive."

"Anything to get our Bridget back." Fred followed.

"Do you two even know what you're signing up for if it works?" McGonagall asked.

"Doesn't matter." They replied in unison. Molly looked uneasy but hoped that one of her sons would match, she didn't know if she could bear to loose Bridget either and Arthur nodded. Remus got out two vials of blood that had been taken from Bridget and sat the boys down at the table.

"We have to mix your blood with hers. Primals have developed a potion to see if the two people are compatible using this method. It saves a lot of time." Remus explained then reached out for Freds hand, he pricked the boys finger and let his blood drip into one of the vials with Bridgets then added in four drops of the potion. He repeated the process with George then instructed the two to shake the vials up.

When they did nothing happened and George let out a defeated groan. Remus stopped him, "It takes five minutes for the mixture to reveal anything, even if you don't match the concoction would change color."

Remus wrote their first initial on the vials and took them from the boys to have them be on their way so they weren't waiting on what was to be an inevitable disappointment, "I'll let you know what the outcome is."

When they didn't leave the table Remus decided that he was going to and went upstairs and ended up walking into the room Bridget was sleeping in. The girl had become like his own over the past year, having someone else around like him, someone who never knew what was going to happen next comforted him and he hoped that one of the twins vials would turn purple despite the likely hood of them being matches. He held them in his hand while he rested his head on it watching the girl sleep, Remus had never felt like this towards anyone since the days before the first wizarding world.

He finally decided to look at the vials, he knew he was getting his hopes up so he grabbed one at a time. The first one was a dark blue, which meant no match. They were twins, the likely hood one only one of them matching was so slim he didn't even look at the other. He lowered the vials to where they were hanging out of his hand over the side of the chair. There was a knock at the door.

Molly came in, "How did it go?"

Remus looked at her defeated then noticed her eyes growing wide while looking at his hand. He quickly looked to where she was looking and then brought his hand up to see that one vial was dark blue and the other was…purple. He had an amazed smile flash on his face, "Impossible!"

The woman rushed over to him and took the vials to see which of her sons it was that matched, "Oh it's George."

"You do realize after what happened with Cedric, she isn't going to let him bond with her without a fight?" Remus looked up and his voice was stern despite his smile.

"She'll see reason. She has no other choice." Molly smiled at the man, "Now let's have her rest before she starts fighting us off. And you should get a hold of the council."

"Yes you're right." He said standing up vial in hand.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Bridget yelled, "NOT HIM!"<p>

"It's either him, your uncle, or no one!" Remus pleaded back with a yell.

"I'd rather it be no one." She yelled back from her bed.

He growled, "I'm not just going to sit her and let you die because you're afraid of what happened last time to happen again!"

"The only reason Cedric died was because Voldemort wanted me too! We don't even know for what and with his return that will put George in unnecessary danger!" She sat up, "And I refuse to do that! And I would rather die than let that son of a bitch uncle get anywhere near me!"

"Bridget!" George yelled after apparating into the room, "I know the dangers and I don't care. I'll be in danger anyhow with this war, and if I'm going to be fighting this war I want you by my side while do. I couldn't imagine life without you, and neither could anyone else in this house."

Her mouth fell open at his words, she couldn't think of anything to say back to him. Remus spoke up, "He's right, we're all about to be in a lot of danger and we should get to spend a lot of time with those that are most important to us and not give up because we might put them in more danger."

"Perhaps we should take our own advice Remus…" She glared at him referring to Tonks but eventually gave in, "Okay, fine. When are we heading to the council?"

"Tomorrow." Remus informed her and she nodded he placed a hand on her knee, "And they still want you to take the assessment."

Bridget groaned, "I hate Councilor Tevos!"

"It appears she isn't too fond of you either." Remus smiled.

"Funny old man." She glared at him and the other two laughed at her returning sense of humor, something neither of them had seen much of since Cedrics death. Remus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the girl, placed a kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear.

"One more night and you'll be back to normal." He squeezed her as tight as he thought was safe and she hugged him back as tight as she could manage, "I'll give you two a moment to discuss everything."

He left the room and George sat down next to her, "So what's the bonding like?"

"It's hard to explain." She leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, "You feel like you're at peace with everything."

"Sounds nice." He smiled at her.

"You might not like the way that I look during it…" she spoke low.

He looked down at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Some animalistic characteristics come out during the bonding." Bridget explained, "Once I've figured out how to completely control everything then I'll be able to just bring them out whenever, kind of how Tonks does with her metamorphosis."

"Interesting." He said with a grin.

"I don't think so. What I wouldn't give to be normal."

"I wouldn't want you any other way." He leaned down and kissed her. She wiggled around using all the energy she had and lifted herself onto his lap, George was surprised when she straddled his hips but pulled her close non the less.

Bridget ran her fingers through his now short hair and smiled backing away, "I miss your old hair."

"I know, you're the reason I waited so long to cut it, but it was getting in the way of making the snack boxes." He went to pull her back in for another kiss, enjoying the fact that they had alone time together, but she pulled back.

"George did you mean what you said? About not imagining life without me?" She wasn't looking at him and had a look of embarrassment.

He pulled her face to look at him, "I meant every word Bridg, why?"

"I've just never had anyone say that about me before." She said putting her head under his chin.

George held her close and took in a nervous breath, "Bridg, I love you."

Her hear stopped, did she really just hear that? Her body shot up faster than she thought she had the energy for and noticed the blush on his face, he saw her wide eyes and was scared that he might have said the wrong thing. She whispered, "George you aren't just saying that are you?"

"No I mean it, I love you Bridget Faltey, I love you more than all the rain drops in a summers storm." He cupped her cheek and gave her an unsure smile. She pressed her lips to his and he was taken aback by the joy he could feel through the kiss.

She pulled back and whispered on his lips, "I love you too George Weasley."

George pulled her back into the kiss and this time when his tongue skirted across her lips she didn't tease him as she had done many times before she slowly parted her lips and he hesitantly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gripped his shirt tighter at the new sensation and he had to hold back a moan when his tongue touched hers.

They heard his mother calling that dinner was ready and he had to force himself to pull away from her. They both looked at each other with a laugh. He ran a finger down her cheek, "I guess that was good timing."

"Yeah, maybe," She smiled then looked around her room, "Think you can help me down stairs? I don't know that a fit will be coming on soon. I've already had three today."

"Of course." He said helping her off the bed, her legs were shaking as she walked and he kept a good grip on her waist just in case they gave out on her. She thought about it after they had left the room that she probably should have put on different clothes and not just her shorts and tank top but she was already to the landing on the stairs.

Fred looked up and smiled at her out of the room. He watched as his brother helped her down the last flight of stairs and when her legs gave out half way down George caught her and Fred ran up two steps to brace her, her voice was shaky, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." They said at the same time, another thing she sorely missed.

"Is that Bridget?!" A voice from the dining room said and Hermione came around the corner and her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of her best friend, "Oh god."

"Don't worry, I should be better soon." Bridget smiled at the girl and let the twins continue to escort her to the table. Everyone was happy to have her at the table and more than welcomed her into the conversation.

* * *

><p>McGonagall entered into her room after getting the call that it was okay. She was surprised to see that her niece had managed to get dressed by herself and sat down next to her, "You know child, the likely hood that this will end the same is very slim."<p>

"I know…I'm just worried about George." She looked at her hands.

"I understand, but he wants to do this, wants to be there for you." McGonagall put an arm around her, "And I know it's not your birthday yet but I wanted to give you something."

The woman handed her a dark royal green cloak, Bridget ran her thumb over the clasps and recognized it from when her mother was alive, "This is the family symbol isn't it?"

"Yes, this was your mothers cloak." Her aunt smiled at her then helped her to put it on, "Also, your mother had a habit of breaking things so the pocket on the inside has a charm on it so that anything put in there won't break."

Remus called saying it was time to go. He opened the door and looked at the girl with a smile. She stood up and walked to the door, her legs giving out on her after a few steps and Remus lunged out catch her. He quickly scooped the small girl into his arms and carried her down the stairs, where George was waiting. Molly and Arthur knew that they couldn't go with him and it was a fact the killed Fred, the two used to going everywhere together. Remus told George to hold on to his arm and Bridget knew that they were about to apparate, "Remus! I don't have any shoes on!"

"You aren't going to be walking until were in the chambers." He explained as they popped out of the room. George was surprised to look around and see that they were in the middle of Stonehenge.

"What the?" He said looking around.

"Ancient family remember?" She said with a slight laugh.

"I didn't think you meant this ancient." George muttered.

Remus led them to an arch way and asked Bridget if she remembered what to do. She nodded and reached her hand out drawing on one of the stones with her finger, she spoke as she drew, "Fearn, Ailm, Luis, Tinne, Ebad."

George watched as the area in the arch way became a passage to a dark hallway with candles lighting the way. As they walked he asked, "What was that spell?"

"It wasn't a spell, it was me remembering the password to get in, it's Ogham, an old Celtic language, I was spelling out my last name." She let out a small laugh.

Eventually the hallway opened up into a large circular room. There were five women standing at the far end of the room and the one in the middle stepped forward, "Needing to bond again I see Faltey, this is the issue with Priming so young."

"I don't think my age had anything to do with it Tevos." She said getting set down onto the ground, George understood all that he had ever over heard about this woman, she was scarier looking than McGonagall and his mother combined when angry. Her hair was raven and her eyes he swore were black. Her skin was pulled tight to all the bones in her body and it made her facial features very striking and her hands very creepy.

"Well we might as well get this over with so that we can see if your age helps with mastering your primes at all." She waved her hand and Remus moved to the back of the room and the woman spread out, leaving her and George in the middle of the room.

"Bridg, what's going on?" He asked.

"Just hold my hands and relax." She explained, "You have to empty your mind and open up your body and the easiest way is to just relax."

"I should have asked if this was going to hurt." He muttered as the women began to all say a spell and the floor began to glow with an ancient rune.

He watched as her eyes focused on his, "It'll just tingle."

"Okay." He said and felt a rush of wind around them. The light from under them became more intense and he tried to do what she said. George watched as her skin changed color so that the hollows of her cheeks were green, like they had been in the Black lake but the points of her face, which were becoming more pointed began to glow orange. Her eyes turned a vibrant shade of amber, within seconds he felt like he was floating, and he did feel at peace with just being focused on her.

His skin began to tingle and it began to feel like a warm sensation crawling up his arm and spreading up to the rest of his body, once the feeling had connected all the way around his vision began to go blurry and he realized that he had more energy than he was used to pulsing through his body and slowly the glowing began to go away and Bridgets face returned to normal, and was no longer pale as before which made George smile.

"Now for your assessment." Tevos said stepping forward.

"Cant she have a break?" George asked, not knowing how she felt at the moment.

"George, it's fine." Bridget looked at him then back to Tevos, "If you heard anything about the Triwizard tournament then you know that I am more than capable of breathing under water for thirty minutes."

"She is right." Another councilor stepped forward.

"Alright then, camouflage." Tevos spoke and then watched as she walked over to a wall and Bridget skin began to take on the color and pattern of the stones behind her, "Very well. Fly."

Bridget smiled and the wind flowed around her and she moved across the room and landed a foot in front of Tevos, "Much more than fifty feet."

"True but now I want you to have your arm hold a steady flame." Tevos smiled, knowing this was the hardest one.

Bridget was nervous, this was the only one she had still yet to figure out, having had no time to work on it since the final task. She started the flame then moved it to her elbow and to her shoulder before the flame could destabilize. She held it and could start to feel the burn up her arm and was about to give up when Tevos said she had passed. Bridget let out a sigh and quickly hid her arm under her cloak so they wouldn't see the reddening of her skin. Tevos dismissed them and the council also turned to leave until Bridget spoke up, "I'm sure you've heard the rumors, about Voldemort. They aren't rumors, he really is back, and we could use Primal help in the war."

"It is a war among wizards, we managed to stay out of it last time. They want no help from us." Tevos turned to look at her, "They are wizards, and they can do it on their own."

"Do not denounce the ability that gave you the power to be what you are today. Without it where would you be? A simple witch, having to choose a side." Bridget returned the womans stern look, "And plus last time Voldemort wasn't after a Primal, this time he is."

And with that Bridget, Remus, and George turned to leave and once they were standing in the center of Stonehenge again Remus turned to look at Bridget, "You didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did, we didn't know how long it would be before the order has the chance to talk to the Primals and by then they might have already sided with Voldemort." Bridget smiled up at him.

"I don't think Tevos likes being told she has to do something." Remus gave her a small grin.

Bridget laughed, "Yeah I think she actually had smoke coming out of her nose."


	7. Chapter 7

She sat with her back and neck exposed, Remus having finally convinced her to let him treat her scratch marks. She hadn't let him before because she saw no point when she was just going to add more. George had gone to spend some time with Fred and had told her he would see her at dinner.

"Some of these are very deep." Remus said putting an extra coat of salve on three marks on her upper shoulder.

"Phoenixes have talons. They're birds remember?" She spoke looking over her shoulder at him.

He pursed his lips and shook his head at her, "You're lucky this was the worst that happened. With how unstable that flame was during your assessment you could have caught fire during one of these fits."

"I did." She turned to look at him, "It was while you were out, Mrs. Weasley had to put it out and fix my sheets. The only reason she even knew was because I started screaming more than normal."

"Lucky about that then." Remus spoke concentrating her back again.

She lowered her head, "No lucky I know what it felt like. It almost happened while George was in the room the other day."

He placed his hand gently on her back, "You would never have let anything happen to him."

"I know and now he's directly involved in what's going on. He's directly involved in why Voldemort wants me." Her voice was low.

"And I know he wouldn't have it any other way." Remus smiled, "That boy cares a lot about you. He wants to make sure you're alright, he wants to know that you are being taken care of, and he wants to be the one that makes sure all of that happens."

"How do you know?" She turned to look at him.

Remus laughed at her, "I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. Every time I left your room he was sitting there waiting for me, ready to ask how you were doing and if he could see you. And since you two are clearly trying to hide it being bond mates will help since you guys have to spend time together anyways."

"You're too observant." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Always being in the back ground makes you so." He said before announcing he was done with her back and when he turned away she quickly put her shirt back on.

"Thanks Remus." She said turning to face him.

"Not a problem." He smiled at her, the reached over and gave her a hug, "I know you aren't happy about who it was, but I am happy we found you a bond mate. After everything that's happened in the past year I couldn't imagine if I lost you."

"It's not that I'm not happy that George was a match, it's just that if anything happened to him I would never be able to forgive myself." She pulled back from him.

He made her look at him, "Then we'll just have to make sure nothing does."

They heard Molly calling everyone down for dinner and she perked up, "I'm starved, feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!"

"That's because you barely have." He laughed.

"Hmm, yes that would explain it wouldn't it?" She smiled at him leading the way.

As they were dishing out the food there was a knock at the door. The table quieted down, no one else was coming and more importantly no one else knew where they were. Arthur got up to open the door and everyone was quiet trying to overhear the conversation.

"I'm looking for Bridget Faltey." They all heard a woman say. Bridget immediately stood up and walked to the hall to see who it was asking for her.

"Council Woman MacRose." She said stunned, "How did you know I was here?"

"Sad to say that Tevos likes keeping an eye on you. I came to talk about what you spoke of in the council chambers." The woman hesitated, "About You-Know-Who."

Arthur invited the woman in and both Remus and George joined them in the parlor with MacRose. She spoke first, "The other council women and I have spoken about what you said and most of us are in agreement that with his strange obsession with you that we will indeed have to choose a side this time, and if we are going to have to pick we would like to be on the side were we won't be seen as complete monsters. Most pureblood wizards see us as half breeds because of the animals, despite our own pure blood heritage, and in a world that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named runs we would be slaughtered."

"That's wonderful to hear. Remus can fill you in on more of the details, but we were in the middle of dinner." Bridget looked between the two.

"We are building a resistance as we speak and having the help of the Primals would show that they belong in our society as much as any other person with magical abilities." Remus started then gave the two teenagers a look to return to the dining room and finish their meals.

"Well done, love." George smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before they reentered the room.

A little while later Remus returned to the table and stated that the other adults and Bridget needed to speak once they were finished. All of the kids headed up stairs and Bridget knew they would be using Fred and Georges ear to hear what was going on. Remus murmured to the other members of the Order and Bridget sat there awkwardly as Molly and Remus shared quiet angry whispers.

She assumed they had come to an agreement when they turned to face her. Remus spoke first, "MacRose said that the only way they would be involved in the Order is if you were their go to person since they cant come to many meetings and you are the only one who can get direct word to them."

"But you're not seventeen yet." Molly said.

"So," Remus said before the woman could protest again, "We have decided to involve you in the meetings of the Order that pertain to events that have to do with the Primals and will give you information to pass along with them."

"Okay." Bridget said, understanding why Molly wouldn't want her to be a member yet given her twins would throw a fit especially now that one of them was her bond mate, "Just let me know what I need to do."

"Right now you just need to continue getting back to one hundred percent." Molly smiled at her then rushed her out of the room.

Bridget headed up the stairs and the group was looking at her. She waved them to her room, "So what all didn't you guys hear?"

"That the Primals can't come to meetings." George answered.

Fred followed with, "After that the Ear went out…still have some kinks to work out I guess."

Bridget explained what they missed and Hermione, as always had a question, "How do they mean that you are the only one that can contact them? Remus does it all the time?"

"Yes, but that's sending an owl, when its urgent news, like an attack or something, Primals can connect. We've found a way to harness the power into common objects, it's like a portkey mixed with the muggles cellphone." She said then had to explain to everyone except Hermione what a cellphone was.

"Interesting. What's yours?" Ginny asked.

"My mothers ring." She showed them the silver engraved ring on her thumb, a ring she had worn since the day of her mothers funeral. She yawned and Hermione gave her a concerned look.

"You still haven't gathered all of your strength back have you?"

"No it takes a while, I was out of it for almost a month." She smiled at her friend.

Ginny grabbed her brothers collars, "Then we better give you just as much time to rest."

Hermione also pushed Ron out of the room and she laughed at her friends, she needed the rest but them evacuating her room wasn't necessary. As she stretched her tired body the healing wounds on her body were strained and she realized that extra rest probably was a good thing.

She quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt and flopped onto her bed balling up the pillows beneath her head. Sleep came quicker than she had expected.

* * *

><p>George laid in bed, unable to sleep and Fred knew it. He looked over at his twin knowing he wanted to go and spend time with Bridget, "I'm sure her door is unlocked."<p>

"Yes but what if she's sleeping?" George sat up to look at him.

"I doubt she would mind having you wake her up." Fred then grinned at him, "Or someone to stay the night with her."

"Fred." George almost sounded annoyed.

"You know that's not what I meant." Fred laughed even more, "Just go see her so you will stop being agitatingly quiet."

George flung the covers off of him and quietly walked down the hall towards her room. Fred had been right, the door was unlocked, it was because now she didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, or because she didn't have to worry about anyone trying to get in when she didn't want them to. He smiled as he looked at her laying on her stomach, both arms curled up under the pillow supporting her head.

He took a few steps closer to the bed and as he reached his arm out to touch her he was shocked when she moved faster than he could see and her hand was in his face holding a bright flame, blinding him.

Bridget took a moment to register that the person in her room was George quickly took the flame away from his face, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I probably should have knocked or something." George gave her a quiet laugh and she smiled back at him.

"What's going on? You cant sleep?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Kind of." He glanced away from her.

"I've missed you too George." She smiled at him then patted the bed beside her and he hesitantly laid down. George couldn't help but smile when she rolled over and laid her head on his chest curling up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and felt her nuzzle closer to him.

"It's been nice having you out and about this past week." He kissed her forehead and felt her smile against him.

"Yeah it has been nice to be back with the gang. I'm glad that you guys ended up finding out about me, it felt like a weight keeping it from you all." Her fingers ghosted across his chest.

"I'll admit I was a little worried about it at first, but now that I've seen you in action I'm not anymore." He gave a slight laugh, "In fact now I feel at peace with everything it seems."

She laughed, "That's the effects of the bonding. It'll last another week or two until you get used to it."

"No, I think it's having you in my arms." He pulled her closer.

"I'd think you were trying to butter me up for something, George Weasley." She smiled and he gave a slight laugh at her.

"Well I already have you so I don't know what else I need."

She looked up at him and ran her hand through his hair, "So you cut it for the business huh? How's it going?"

"Very well, we have some products to sell at school now thanks to you and Harry giving us your winnings." He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Which you didn't have to do you know."

"I'm one person and I already have the money of a whole family, I don't need anymore." She nuzzled her nose to his, "Plus I said I would be an investor, so it works out."

"Yeah, it helped us out a lot." He kissed her again, and she started laughing, "What?"

"The real reason you sneak into my room comes to light."

He rolls on top of her with a smile, "I have a month of missed time with those lips, I want to make up for it."

Bridget laughs as he seals his lips over hers, but is quickly silenced by George becoming more passionate. Her fingers ran through his now short hair, and she still enjoyed it, and he very much still enjoyed how her chest brushed against his as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He tilted his head to the side, kissing her deeper causing her to run her nails down his back and he couldn't fight the moan that came out of his throat. He didn't hesitate with his tongue this time and she smiled into the kiss as he pulled her closer. Their bodies were pressed together and yet she still wanted him closer. Her leg moved up his thigh and he couldn't stop his hand from running down in until he felt her skin, realizing she was in shorts and his mind caught up with his body. He parted their lips and placed his head in the crook of her neck, trying to calm himself, "Brig, I should go."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go to far." She said placing her leg back on the bed.

"Trust me, nothing was wrong, I just don't want to push the limits." He let out a soft laugh and lifted his head to look at her, "Bridget, your eyes!"

"Whats wrong with them?" She said pushing him off of her moving to the mirror and saw that her eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room and were a bright orange.

George stood up and walked over to her, "They aren't the only thing glowing…"

He said placing a hand where her heart is and she looked down to her chest to see that it also had a faint orange glow, "George I have no idea what's going on."

"We might want to go talk to Lupin." He said with a worried tone in his voice, perhaps she hadn't healed enough yet for what they had been doing. She nodded and left her room with him quickly behind her. She knocked on Lupins door and the man sleepily answered.

"Bridget, George what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You'll notice when you look up." She said, her voice shaky and when the older man did his eyes grew wide at the sight of her there eyes and chest glowing.

"What caused this?" He asked motioning them into his room.

"Um…well… we aren't quite sure." She felt awkward telling Remus with George in the room since she hadn't told him yet that her father figure had found out.

"Really now?" Lupin raised an eyebrow at them, "Not an inkling whatsoever?"

"We were snogging." George blurted out and Bridgets face went immediately red.

Lupin laughed, "Well then theres your answer. You are part phoenix darling. Emotions run deep in them and when the fires of passion burn… well you sort of do too."

"So every time we make out this is going to happen? How long will it last?!" Bridget asked in a high pitch still embarrassed.

"It's something you'll have to learn to control. I feel like getting flustered about it might not help." Lupin laughed, "You're brighter now."

"Well at least if we ever get stuck somewhere without lights I know all I have to do is kiss you then shout it to the world and we'll be able to see." George smiled.

"You're an ass." She didn't even turn to look at him.

"You love me."

"For some reason." She shook her head.

"See there you go. It's starting to fade." Lupin said pointing to her chest. She looked down and saw that the glow was almost gone.

"So I have to insult him to make it go away, that shouldn't be to hard." She smiled at Remus.

"This ought to be interesting for our relationship." George's words dripped of sarcasm.

"Speaking of…" Lupin looked at the both of them, "I would suggest that you two continue to keep it out of the public eye for as long as you can. From this new development it appears that this bond will make your powers even more powerful or even more apparent and with everything going on in the ministry I'm not sure having everyone at your school know what you are would be the best thing. And clearly your activies together don't exactly make it that hidden. Keep both of it a secret."

"Yessir." She said nodding, wondering what the ministry had to do with school but she knew that he was giving them the warning for a reason.

"Now off to bed." He smiled at them and they turned to leave, "Don't worry, I wont check to see if it's the same one or not, just be smart."

"Be careful there Remus, someone might begin to think you're my dad." She smiled at him before opening the door.

"Then I hope that they don't tell whoever they think your mother is because I'm sure that me not reprimanding you for having a boy in your room in the late hours of the night would mean that there would be a price on my head." He spoke with a corner of his mouth upturned.

She and George left the room and when they got to her door they both just stood there for a moment, "It's up to you if you want to come back in or not."

"I'd love to but-" He started to hesitate and she hated it when he was indecisive so she pressed her lips to his.

"Let's just go inside and lay down, nothing tempting. I just want to sleep wrapped in your arms tonight." She smiled at him and he couldn't say no, he'd never be able to say no to her.

"Alright." He smiled at her and they went inside and laid down on the bed, "Make yourself comfortable."

She laid down on her side facing him and he couldn't help but smile at her as she scooted towards him nuzzling her head under his chin and curling herself into him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Goodnight George."

"Goodnight love." He smiled kissing the top of her forehead and smiling as he felt her fall asleep.


End file.
